


A vér szava

by Lauras07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dark, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauras07/pseuds/Lauras07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry életének első hat éve pokoli volt a Dursley családnál, aztán minden megváltozott. Lehetséges Severitus veszély.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. fejezet

A ház magányosan állt, távol a lakott településektől. Ezért, mikor valaki a semmiből bukkant fel, nem kellett aggódnia a kíváncsi tekintetek miatt.  
Az elszigeteltsége hátránnyal is járt. Ez az érkező férfiban igazán csak akkor tudatosult, mikor egy villanás közepette megjelent a tisztás szélén. Egyedül fojtott lihegése volt az, ami megtörte az éjszaka nyugalmát, hiába szűrődött ki a ház ablakain fény. Ettől sem lett barátságosabb az éj sötétje. A férfi biztos volt benne, hogy elkésett. Miért? A túlzott csend zavarta érzékeit. A ház, melynek gyakori vendége volt, mindig nevetéstől volt hangos. Ezzel szemben most az életnek semmi jelét sem lehetett észlelni.  
Fizikai sérülései ellenére is fürgén közelítette meg az épületet. Próbálták feltartóztatni, és az átkozottak sikerrel is jártak, mert nyilvánvaló volt számára, hogy elkésett a megmentéssel. Ez a gondolat sem lassította le lépteit, mert minden bizonyosság ellenére látnia kellett, mi történt. Ha pedig valami nyomot is talál az elkövető kilétére, akkor sokkal egyszerűbb lesz levadászni őket, mint minden gyanús egyént megölni. Ez valószínűleg egy humánusabb megközelítés lenne.  
  
A józansága már akkor elveszett, mikor tudatosult benne, mi várt barátaira. Minden lépéssel, ahogy egyre közelebb ért az épülethez, a bosszúvágya erősebb gyökeret eresztett lelkében, ezzel megfosztva az ésszerű gondolatoktól.  
Megérzései bizonyságot nyertek, mikor az ajtóhoz ért, melyet nem zártak be rendesen. Egy olyan világban, mint ahol éltek, ennek következménye kivétel nélkül halál volt. Az ellenség minden gyengeségre lecsapott, legyen az bármily apró is.  
Gondolkodás nélkül lökte be a bejárati ajtót, majd belépett az ismeretlenbe. Kifinomult érzékelésének hála rögtön érezte a vérszagot és egyfajta édes, földes illat keverékét, mely túlzottan ismerős volt neki. Vámpírok.  
Egy pillanatra megtorpant, mert a kirakós darabjai újra megváltoztak. Támadói emberek voltak, még ha nem is árulták el céljukat. A két faj nem szokott együttműködni egymással, persze, ha csábítóak akartak lenni a vérszívók, akkor nem lehetett nemet mondani számukra. Ha valaki nem ismerte a valódi természetüket, mely vérre szomjazott, könnyű áldozatukká vált. Ha feltartóztatás volt a cél, akkor tökéletes munkát végeztek. A tehetetlenségtől ökölbe szorult a keze.  
  
Feladatai során gyakran járt az áldozatok lakásán, és ilyenkor sikerült szakmai szemmel néznie a megelevenedő borzalmakat. Az áldozatokat nem ismerte, most viszont egész más helyzetben volt.  
Hiába próbálta kívülállóként szemlélni a károkat, ez komoly nehézségeket okozott. Képtelen volt külső szemlélőként felmérni a károkat. A felborult bútorok, a falon látható égésnyomok mind azt mesélték, hogy a család nem adta egykönnyen magát. Minden eszközt bevetettek a túlélésükre. És ez is kevés volt a győzelemhez.  
Ahogy haladt befelé, mind újabb emlékek merültek fel benne. A barátaival töltött idő mindig is az egyik legfontosabb dolog volt, mely fényt hozott életébe. Mikor itt lehetett, egy időre elfeledkezhetett az állandó harcról, aminek soha nem lehetett vége, míg az egyik faj végleg el nem tűnik a Föld színéről.  
Az évek során a keserűség egyre jobban gúzsba kötötte, mégis ha velük volt, akkor ez is háttérbe szorult. A család társaságában önmaga lehetett, újraélve a boldog iskolás éveket. Ilyenkor nem gondolt a harc hiábavalóságára.  
  
Elérve a nappalihoz, önkéntelenül is megtorpant, mert a gyanúja szörnyű valósággá vált. Ha most valaki meg akarta volna ölni, soha jobb pillanatot nem választhatott volna.  
A látvány percekig a hatalmába kerítette, miközben a torka egy olyan érzelemtől szorult össze, amiről azt hitte, már nem képes.  
Barátja és társa földön fekvő testére azonban semmi sem készíthette fel. Az évek során úgy vélte, feladatai teljesítése során semmi sem képes összetörni. Most kiderült, mekkorát is tévedett, mert a gyomra bizony felkavarodott a látványtól, mint valami kis kezdő újoncnak.  
James mozdulatlan alakját vértócsa vette körbe, melynek még megszáradni sem volt ideje. Frissen vöröslött a fényes parkettán, jelezve, hogy a borzalom nem is oly rég ért végett.  
A férfi érezte, hogy örökké kísérteni fogja a kérdés: Ha gyorsabb, akkor megmenthette volna a családot?  
Végül nagy nehézségek árán szakította el a tekintetét a holttestről. Figyelmét a másik, pár méterre fekvő alakra fordította.  
Lehet a borzalmat fokozni? – merült fel benne a kérdés. És sajnos úgy vélte, erre a válasz: igen. A feketés kupac nem is tűnt elsőre emberinek, másodpercek múlásával fedezte fel a test körvonalait.  
A kart, mely az utolsó pillanatban kétségbeesetten felfelé emelkedve a levegőben maradt, dermedt mozdulatlansággal.  
Emlékeiben felidéződött a bájos nő képe, aki törékenységét megcáfoló természettel rendelkezett. Nála makacsabb boszorkát nem hordott még a Föld a hátán. Zöld szemei veszélyes fénnyel villantak meg, ha temperamentuma kiütközött. Társa nem egyszer derűsen panaszkodott, hogy feleségében két személy rejtőzik. Az édes lány és a hárpia. Azonban természetének kettősége ellenére is Jamesből sugárzott az elégedettség, mikor Lilyről beszélt.  
  
Az összeégett alakban azonban nem volt felismerhető a nő. Sirius nem is akart arra gondolni, hogy mekkora hőfokkal kellett égnie ahhoz, hogy ezzé váljon egy ember. Inkább volt hamu, amit pusztán a pillanat töredéke tartott össze. Félő volt, hogy a leggyengébb légáramlat hatására is semmissé válik. Kész csoda, hogy eddig is kitartott.  
A percek múlásával a rosszulléte egyre erősebbé vált. A szagokat ki tudta zárni a tudatából, hála a sokéves gyakorlatnak, viszont az elé táruló képekkel képtelenség volt ezt tenni. Ezektől egy élet is kevés lenne megszabadulni, állapította meg komoran.  
Hiába próbálta testét mozgásra kényszeríteni, lábai nem akartak engedelmeskedni. Egy másodpercre lehunyta szemét, kizárva mindent a tudatából. A sötétség megnyugtató volt, mégsem maradhatott ott, mert ez a pillanatnyi gyengeség is több volt, mint amit megengedhetett magának az adott helyzetben. Kinyitva szemét továbbra sem sikerült csak egy újabb helyszínt látnia. A barátai voltak, akik a padlón feküdtek.  
Próbálta háttérbe szorítani a személyes érzelmeit, de még soha nem volt ennyire nehéz, mint az adott pillanatban. Viszont nem tétovázhatott tovább.  
Bizonyosságot kellett szereznie, hogy a másik test valóban Lilyé. A távolból azt sem tudta pontosan megállapítani, egyáltalán női maradványról van-e szó, és bár a lehetőség meglehetősen kicsi volt, mégis reménykedett. Talán sikerült elmenekülnie a boszorkánynak Harryvel együtt. A padlón lévő test pedig a támadók egyike. Hiú gondolat, súgta egy cinikus hang a lelke mélyén, mégis makacsul hinni akart egy csodában. Ha az illúzió csak egy pillanatig tart, már az is több, mint amit remélhet.  
Elhatározása mégsem ért sokat, mert mielőtt közelebb léphetett volna, a szeme láttára vált marék hamuvá az áldozat. Egy apró légáramlat is elindíthatta a folyamatot, de Sirius biztos volt benne, egyszerűen csak eljött az ideje, hogy az erő, mely egybe tartotta a maradványt, a végéhez érjen. Borzadva szemlélte, miként válik semmivé a valaha élő emberi test.  
Először csak az ég felé meredő kar omlott le apró szemcsékre esve, majd a dermedt mozdulatlanságban merevedő többi rész tűnt el. A pár méterre álló férfi keze a tehetetlenségtől ökölbe szorult, miközben megfogadta, ha megtalálja az árulót, akkor megöli. Lassan. Élvezettel fogja darabjaira szedni a férget, aki elárulta az ellenségeiknek, hol él a Potter család.  
A házat varázslattal tették az ellenség számára elérhetetlenné. Pusztán pár Vadász tudott a pontos helyéről, ez jól bevált szokás volt a szervezettől, hogy védje azokat a családokat, ahol gyermek született.  
Ők voltak a legnagyobb kincsek, melyeket óvni kellett. Hiszen a Született Vadászok száma meglehetősen lecsökkent, ráadásul az elmúlt időszakban több támadás is érte az olyan családokat, ahol friss gyermekáldás volt.  
Legutoljára a Longbottom családdal számoltak le. Fiuk pusztán a véletlen szerencsének köszönhette, hogy megmenekült. Ugyanis a támadáskor nem a szülői házban volt, hanem nagymamája vigyázott rá.  
Sirius eddig is sejtette az áruló jelenlétét, mert a támadások túlzottan pontosak voltak. Ez pedig a véletlent teljességgel kizárta, viszont sajnos a Szövetség, melynek a tagja volt, öntelté vált. Magabiztosan hittek abban, hogy nincs olyan, aki elárulná az évszázados hagyományokat. Ennek köszönhetően Siriust őrült konspirációs elméletekkel vádolták meg. Egyedül páran látták vele együtt a probléma meglétét. Egyike ezeknek most holtan feküdt.  
  
Mivel meglehetősen szűk volt a gyanúsítottak száma, ezért könnyedén a végére fog járni, kinek kell kínzásokkal teli napokat szereznie. Általában gyorsan szeretett ölni, mert úgy vélte, még a pokolbéli teremtmények is megérdemlik a kegyes halált. Viszont barátai megölése megtört benne valamit, amiről azt hitte, nem lehetséges. Ezzel pedig a kegyelem minden morzsája semmisé vált benne.  
Tekintetével keserűen kutatta a család utolsó tagját, de nem találta a gyermeket. Szívében ismét remény ébredt, mert jól ismerte barátait. Ha önmagukat képtelenek is voltak megmenteni, Harryt az utolsó erejükkel biztonságba helyezték.  
Minden Vadász családnak volt egy biztonsági terve, felkészülve a legrosszabb eshetőségre. A tervet soha nem árulták el senkinek sem, még maga Sirius sem tudott róla.  
Néha a legegyszerűbb megoldás a leghatásosabb – idéződött fel benne James gyakran ismételt mondata.  
Sirius a szemét becsukva zárta ki magából a környezetét. Lélegzete lelassult, és csak a saját szívverésére koncentrált, majd érzékelését fokozatosan terjesztette ki.  
Hallotta az erdő éjszakai életének zaját. A tücskök megnyugtató ciripelését. A házba betévedő éjjeli lepke szárnyának suhogását. A padló résein keresztül átszűrődő aprócska szívverés dobbanását.  
A szemét kinyitva követte a hangot, majd megállt ott, ahol a legerősebbnek tűnt.  
Valószínűleg a pillanat hevében egy egyszerű csendbűbájt szórtak a rejtekhelyre, és a varázslat ki is tartott, amíg kellett.  
Leguggolva nézte a faszerkezet réseit, melyek tökéletesen illeszkedtek egymáshoz. Túlzottan pontosan, állapította meg. A kését elővéve feszítette fel a padlót, és ahogy felemelte az első darabkát, már látta is a kék takaró egy részét. Megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt, aztán már bontotta is tovább az akadályt. Eltávolítva az utolsó részletet is, egy apócska résben ott volt Harry, aki nagy zöld szemivel nyugodtan nézett fel a férfira. Sirius torka a látványtól elszorult, mert legalább a család legifjabb tagja életben volt. Mégsem veszett el minden.  
Óvatosan vette ki a lyukból a babát, aki még csak nem is nyöszörgött a helyzetváltoztatástól.  
Mindig is különösen nyugodt baba volt, ami ebben a helyzetben igazi áldás volt. Hiszen lehet, hogy az ellenség még a közelben lézeng.  
Az aprócska teher békésen feküdt a karjában. Néhány kósza fekete tincs a homlokába hullva takarta el az ott lévő, villám alakú jelet.  
Biztos volt benne, hogy az összes eddigi támadás célpontjai a gyermekek voltak. Ebben nem kételkedett, és lenézve Harryre ráébredt, hogy lehet, egy konkrét babát kerestek. Azt viszont nem tudták, melyik született kivételesnek, akinek híre gyorsan terjedt.  
– Most már minden rendben lesz, Harry – súgta a babának, aki szokatlanul komoly tekintettel nézett rá.  
Azonban, mintha csak ez a mondat lett volna a végszó, váratlanul idegenek jelenlétét érzékelte a házban. Védelmezően takarta el a kicsit, miközben talárjának takarásába rejtette tőrét. Pálcája köpenye rejtekében volt elhelyezve, amit egy könnyed mozdulattal szintén a kezébe tudott volna csúsztatni, ha úgy akarja. A belé ivódott rutinnak hála, ez sem okozott akadályt. Mégsem szeretett a mágiára támaszkodni. Habár minden Vadász rendelkezett varázserővel, a vérszívók ellen ez meglehetősen hatástalan volt. Ezért a kiválasztottak jobban bíztak a testi erejükben, gyorsaságukban. Ezzel Sirius is így volt.  
Közelharcba most nem bocsátkozhatott, de így is volt pár trükk a tarsolyában, amivel lelassíthatta a támadókat. Ahogy az idegenek beljebb értek, Sirius egyre biztosabb lett benne, hogy nem a vérszívók jöttek vissza. Az illatuk emberi volt.  
Először gyanú támadt benne a kilétükkel kapcsolatban, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mielőtt hoppanált volna a házhoz, üzenetet küldött a veszélyről, ami fenyegette a Potter családot. Többre nem maradt ideje.  
  
A helyén maradva várt, mert mindig úgy vélte, a bajt jobb szemből kapni, mint hátulról. Az első idegen felbukkanásakor már majdnem lazított a felszült testhelyzetén, mert egy aurorral találta szembe magát. Meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét, mert nem éppen őket várta, hanem társai érkezésére számított.  
Ráadásul egy meglehetősen kezdő aurorral akadt dolga, vonta le a következtetést egy szempillantás alatt. A fenyegetően pálcát tartó kéz remegve szegeződött Siriusra. Ez pedig meglehetősen rontotta az összképet.  
– Le-letartóztatom! – jelentette ki az auror remegő hangon.  
A karcsú alak a felkiáltásra még csak meg sem rezzent. Valahogy számítania kellett volna valami ilyesmire. Ha egy másik Vadász érkezik, rögtön megállapította volna a támadók kilétét, annak ellenére is, hogy a szagok egyre haloványabbak lettek. Sejtette, mit fog mondani az ifjonc, miközben feltette a kérdést:  
– És mi a vád?  
– A Potter család meggyilkolása!  
Mielőtt kifejthette volna, mekkora tévedésben is van a rend őrzője, a fiatal arcon egy meglepett kifejezés suhant át. Hiszen a támadás nem onnan érte, ahonnan számított rá. Hajánál fogva egy könnyed mozdulattal húzták hátra a fejét, és még tiltakozni sem maradt ideje. Tekintete üvegessé vált, miközben a nyakán ejtett vágásból a vér bő folyamként kezdett ömleni. A mögötte lévő alak a vértől csöpögő fegyvert az általa tartott testbe törölte, utána pedig érdektelenül lökte a földre vértől fuldokló áldozatát, akinek örökre arcára fagyott a meglepett kifejezés. Gyilkosa a kést mellé dobva átlépett a testen, óvatosan kikerülve az egyre terjedő vérfolyamot. A szeme előtt lezajló hideg, megfontolt gyilkosság borzalmasabb volt, mint amire egy tomboló vámpír képes lehetett volna.  
Sirius dermedt mozdulatlansággal nézte az eseményeket, miközben azt várta, mikor jön el az ő ideje. A fiatal auoron már nem segíthetett, de megpróbálhat igazságot szolgáltatni számára is. Ha túléli az eseményeket, melyek gyökerei úgy tűntek, sokkal mélyebbre nyúltak, mint gondolta.  
  
A férfit, aki a gyilkosságot a szeme láttára elkövette, évek óta ismerte. A Vadászok és Aurorok mindig is szorosan együttműködtek. Ha nem is volt felhőtlen a két szervezet között a viszony, azért elismerték a másik fél fontosságát.  
– Randel, mi folyik itt? – érdeklődött tettetett nyugalommal.  
A pufók arcon egy szívélyes mosoly tűnt fel, miközben a fekete szemekben egy csepp emberi érzelem sem volt felfedezhető. Hidegek voltak, akár a lábánál heverő kölyök szemei.  
– Add át a gyermeket – követelte, figyelmen kívül hagyva az elhangzott kérdést. – Nem menekülhetsz előlünk. Senki sem fog segíteni neked, miután megölted a Potter családot és egy aurort.  
Szavai közben türelmetlenül intett szabad kezével, míg a másikban pálcáját tartotta Siriusra szegezve. A férfi számtalan harcban látta már Randelt, és tisztában volt a képességeivel. A külső, mint oly sok esetben, megtévesztő lehet, ahogy a jelenlegi helyzetben is kiderült.  
Sirius, ha lehet, még szorosabban ölelte magához a kis csomagot. Az eddig csendben lévő csecsemő erre a mozdulatra kicsit elégedetlenül nyöszörgött, de szerencsére nem kezdett el sírni.  
– Ezt senki sem fogja elhinni – vágott vissza.  
– Valóban? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Randel. – A tényeknek hisznek az emberek, és az biztos, hogy az elmúlt időszakban különösen viselkedtél. Gyanakvóan. A paranoiás téveszméid sem javítanak a helyzeteden.  
Sirius soha nem értette meg, hogy a rosszak miért éreznek késztetést arra, hogy az utolsó pillanatban beszéljenek. Sokat. Személy szerint ez ellen nem volt kifogása, mert talán így valami hasznosat is kiszedhet az árulóból, mielőtt megöli.  
– És erre láthatóan meg is volt minden okom.  
Egy fojtott nevetés tört fel válaszára.  
– Ez valószínűleg tetszeni fog neked, Vadász. A te késeddel vágták át Potter torkát, és persze fiatal társammal is az végzett. Milyen szomorú, hogy az évek óta tartó harcok kikezdték az idegeidet. – Hangja megjátszott együttérzéssel mélyült el.  
Sirius tekintete a földön heverő késre siklott, és valóban felismerte a fegyvert. A gyűjteményéből nem is olyan régen eltűnt pár dolog. Zavarta is ez a tény, de nem tulajdonított neki túlzott jelentőséget, hiszen a kiképző központban előfordult, hogy kölcsön vettek ezt-azt egymástól. Valamint egy árulót tervezett lebuktatni, aki véleménye szerint közöttük bujkált. Így nem foglakozott túlzottan a dologgal, mert voltak fontosabb események, amik lekötötték a figyelmét. Eközben pedig nem vette észre a felállított csapdát, ami szépen köré záródott. Vak volt, ismerte el magának a tényt, legyen bármily megalázó is. És az őrült auror szavai, ha nem is mutatta ki, komoly fájdalmat okoztak, mert ott érték el, ahol a legjobban fájt.  
– A barátod a végén könyörgött az életéért. Bármit megtett volna nekünk…  
Ezt nem bírta némán tűrni, és hevesen vágott közbe:  
– Hazudsz! – szakította félbe dühödten.  
– Oh, és ezt honnét tudod? Itt voltál? – Hangjában a gúny bántóan élessé vált. – Persze, hogy nem, mivel elkéstél. Ha láttad volna, mit műveltek a feleségével.  
Az emlékek szemmel láthatóan felizgatták a kövérkés alakot, mert szája kéjvágyó vigyorra húzódott. Ez volt az a pont, mikor Siriusnak elege lett. Fél kézzel is el tud intézni egy ilyen kis pondrót.  
  
A karjában fekvő gyermeket biztosan tartva, súlypontját a másik oldalára helyezve tervezte a támadást. Azonban, mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna, a következő szavak gátolták meg a cselekvésben:  
– A helyedben nem próbálkoznék semmivel sem, Sirius. Azt gondolod, egyedül vagyok ellened? Habár nem akarlak túlságosan dicsérni, tisztában vagyok a képességeiddel.  
Mintha ez a mondat lett volna a jelzés, további két férfi lépett be mellette, akik szintén túlzottan ismerősek voltak számára. És ezért felvetődött benne a kérdés: Mégis mennyire nyúlnak mélyre a romlottság gyökerei? Szüksége volt egy tervre, és agya sebesen forgott, tudva, pillanatok kérdése, hogy a harc kezdetét vegye. A legideálisabb az lenne, ha távolabb csalhatná ezeket a férgeket Harrytől.  
– Ezen már meg sem lepődök – közölte véleményét megjátszott higgadtsággal. – Egy könnyen nem adom magamat – jelentette ki félelem nélkül. – A gyermek viszont megsérülhet…  
A mondatot be sem fejezhette, mert Randel kegyetlen nevetése félbeszakította.  
– Ki mondta, hogy élve kell a kölyök?  
Tehát jön a „B terv” – határozta el magát a szavakra. Az egyedüli gond az volt ezzel, hogy még nem jött rá, mi is lesz az. A helyzet némileg kilátástalannak tűnt, viszont volt már rosszabb szituációban is. Három pálca szegeződött rá, ezért a frontális támadás ki volt zárva a lehetőségek közül, viszont a tőre már a beszélgetés kezdete óta tenyere rejtekébe volt csúsztatva. Egy esélye volt, és ezzel élni is akart.  
– Utolsó szavak? – Randel ajkán a gúnyos vigyor szélesebbre húzódott. – Kérlek, legyél eredeti!  
A karcsú alak megvetően biccentett fejével, majd óvatos mozdulattal helyezte a földre a gyermeket. Ettől a helyiségben lévők megfeszültek, és Sirius ajka, ezt látva, elégedetten rezzent meg. Tehát mégsem vagytok annyira magabiztosak, mint amennyire annak akartok tűnni. Helyes – állapította meg sötét elégedettséggel.  
Felegyenesedve a következő szavak kíséretében nézett szembe ellenfeleivel:  
– Ha élhetek ezzel a lehetőséggel, akkor csak annyit mondok: kiváló az éjszakai látásom. – A mondat végén a karját meglendítve dobta el a kést.  
A fegyver, mely mágiával volt átitatva, olyan éles volt, hogy könnyedén hatolt mélyre a húsban, csonton keresztül is, ha éppen szükséges volt. Így könnyedén áthaladt a falban elhelyezett áramelosztó dobozon, a fém nem állta útját. Ennek hatására egy pillanat alatt sötétségbe borult a ház, pusztán a felvillanó szikrák adtak támpontot. Fojtott káromkodás hallatszott, majd parancsok, de ezekkel már elkéstek. Sirius addigra akcióba lendült, és nem volt semmi sem, ami megállíthatta volna. Mindegy volt, égett-e a villany vagy nem. Adottságai révén szinte azonos fizikai tulajdonságokkal rendelkezett, mint a vámpírok. Ezért volt különbség a Született Vadászok és azok között, akik pusztán csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Számukra ez választás kérdése volt, míg a Kiválasztottaknak soha nem lehetett az. Arra a feladatra születtek, hogy vadásszanak az éjszakai teremtményekre.  
  
Így tökéletesen látta a koromsötétben is, kire kell lecsapnia először. Gyorsan mozgott. Nagyobb kegyelmet tanúsított, mint azok tették volna fordított esetben. A legközelebbi ellenfelével végzett először, mögé kerülve egy halk roppanással törte el a nyakát, mely hangosabbnak hangzott, mint valójában volt. Mire a „csapat” egyik tagja Lumosszal némi fényt teremtett, már mellé is ért. Egy újabb reccsenés, és a triónak már csak egyetlen tagja maradt életben. Ellenségeinek hatástalanítása még egy percet sem vett igénybe.  
Szeretett volna Randellel lassan játszadozni, viszont tisztában volt vele, hogy az ideje vészesen fogy. Ha a csapda pontosan megtervezett, akkor hamarosan ide fog érni az erősítés. Bár a gyilkosságok közül hármat valóban nem követtet el, viszont az aurorok haláláért mégis ő a felelős. Ez pedig rontja az esélyeit, hiába bizonygatja majd az ártatlanságát. Első pillanatban csak azt fogják látni, hogy négy hivatali személy halott, és ha túl éli a dühüket, még évek múlva akkor is egy őrült gyilkosnak fogják hinni.  
  
Randel közelébe érve egy könnyed mozdulattal csapta a falhoz a kövér alakot. Ennek hatására a pufók férfi kezéből kihullott a pálca. A test reszketve simult a falhoz, és egy villanásnyi időre Sirius úgy vélte, a félelemtől. Azonban rá kellett ébrednie, hogy a férfi teste az elfojtott nevetéstől rázkódik.  
Ujjai szorosabban szorították a vaskos nyakát, mire akaratlanul egy fuldokló hang tört fel a másikból.  
– Ki áll a támadások mögött?  
– Minek mondanék bármit is? – hörögte vissza válasz gyanánt. – Ha eljön, úgyis meg fogod tudni. Viszont addigra már túl késő lesz.  
  
A fojtott nevetés csak nem akart abbamaradni, bármily erősen is próbálta elhallgattatni az ocsmány alakot.  
Hiába szorította a torkát, mégis hallani vélte továbbra is a gúnyos nevetést. Sirius a végén maga sem tudta már, mióta fojtogatja az ernyedté vált testet. Képtelen volt abbahagyni, pedig már nem volt élet ellenfelében, válaszokat már nem is remélhetett.  
A gyermek elégedetlen nyöszörgése volt az, ami magához térítette. Az őrület, habár csak egy pillanatra, de a markába kaparintotta. Képtelen volt uralkodni a benne fortyogó indulatokon, mely az események folyamán felhalmozódott. Habár nem a legjobbkor robbant ki belőle, mert a válaszok fontosak lettek volna. Mégsem aggódott emiatt túlzottan, mert biztos volt benne, hogy megfogja tudni, ki áll minden mögött.  
Viszont egyelőre jobb, ha a nagyvilág úgy tudja, a ma esti eseményeknek nincs túlélője.  
Harryt felemelve elindult kifelé, és mielőtt kilépett volna a házból, mágikus tűzbe borította a közeli asztalt. Ennek hatására másodpercekkel később a ház már lángokba borulva világította meg az éjszakát.  
A vörösen izzó tűzet nézve tudta, hogy ideje továbbállni, mielőtt mások is feltűntek volna. Szüksége volt megbízható emberekre, és végül nem is kellett sokat töprengenie azon, mi legyen a következő lépése.  
  
Molly szeretettel teli szívvel nézett be legkisebb csemetéjéhez. Elégedetten mosolyodott el, mert Ron békésen pihent a kiságyban, karját szétvetve, mintha egy hatalmas ölelésre vágyna, miközben a meglévő pár szál vörös fürtje szerteágazóan meredezett az ég felé. Édes volt, mint a vattacukor.  
Az anyai öröme csak egy másodpercre ingott meg, mikor a csuklójánál lévő apró jelre siklott a tekintete. Remélte, hogy gyermekeit elkerüli ez a végzet, és egészen eddig sikerült is megúszniuk. A szerencséjük azonban véget ért Ronnal. Kiválasztottnak született. Ezt átoknak vagy áldásnak is lehetett tekinteni, azonban Molly, anyaként, inkább az elsőnek gondolta.  
  
A nőnek pusztán halvány emlékei voltak a saját apjáról. Egy villanásnyi boldog pillanat, mikor velük volt, aztán édesanyja arcán megjelenő szomorúság, ha napokra eltűnt a hivatása miatt. És pont a feladatai miatt halt meg egy véres harcban, magára hagyva családját. Ez pedig egy cseppet sem volt meglepő, mert a Vadászok soha nem haltak békés halált, az öregkor messziről elkerülte őket. Fiatalon érte el őket a végzet.  
A fiára pedig szintén egy ilyen Sors vár, melyben a boldogság nem fog sok szerepet játszani. A nő a kellemes hőmérséklet ellenére is megborzongott. Átkozott vámpírok, gondolta kétségbeesetten. Ha ők nem lennének, akkor a fiának sem kellett volna Vadásznak születnie.  
Elkeseredett gondolataiból a bejárati ajtón felhangzó kopogás szakította ki. Ki lehet ennyire korán? – merült fel benne a kérdés. A tejes ember nem lehet, mert a kiszállításig még volt hátra legalább egy óra. Ezen gondolatok közepette indult el, hogy megtudja, ki lehet a korai látogató. Habár a házat védővarázslatok védték, mégis elővigyázatosan készítette elő pálcáját, mert az elmúlt időszakban több családot is megtámadtak, ahol nemrég gyermekek születtek.  
  
A kukucskálón kinézve némileg megkönnyebbült, mert egy ismerős alakot vélt felfedezni. Férje minisztériumi munkája miatt, ha nem is közelről, de ismerte a látogatót. Munkaügyben járt már a házukban, és ezen alkalmakkor tökéletes udvariassággal viselkedett. Kinyitva a bejáratot, máris aggódva kérdezte a köpönyegébe burkolt alakot:  
– Sirius, valami baj van?  
– Segítségre van szükségem – mondta a férfi meggyötört hangon.  
A mondat végén a talárja alól egy aprócska nyöszörgés hangja szűrődött át.  
– Mi…? – Mielőtt befejezhette volna a kérdést, már meg is kapta a választ.  
Egy meglehetősen nyűgös tekintetű babával találta szembe magát, aki hatalmas zöld szemeivel bámult Mollyra. És ennyi elég is volt ahhoz, hogy a szívébe zárja a gyermeket, mindenfajta hezitálás nélkül vette át a babát, majd lépett be vele a lakásba.


	2. 2. fejezet

A nő, miközben vitte a gyermeket, szeretettel dünnyögött a kicsinek. Érezve a rá irányuló figyelmet, Harry nyűgös hangulata hirtelen fordulatot vett, mintha csak értette volna, mit mondanak neki.  
– Oh, te szegény kis drága – sóhajtotta a babának. – Mindjárt adok enni neked. Van elég tejem számodra is – súgta elégedetten a gyermeknek.  
Látva a nő elragadtatottságát, a Siriusban egészen idáig dúló feszültség felengedett. Biztonságba tudva Harryt, úgy vélte, most saját magára is fordíthat egy kis figyelmet, miközben Molly elindult a felső szintre.   
Úgy vélte, a következő perceket a konyha keresésére fogja fordítani. Bízott benne, hogy ott talál kávét és mellékesen valami ehetőt is. Habár a koffein volt a legfontosabb célja.

Rövid időn belül meg is találta, amit keresett. Egy tágas étkezőbe lépve a szekrényből bögrét kerítve mohón csapott le a kávéra. Szerencséjére nem csalódott a háziasszonyok gyöngyében, és ha nem is frissen sütött muffinokat tömött magába, mégis elégedetten hümmögött. Egy rövid időre sikerült kizárnia a valóságot. Ez sajnos nem tartott sokáig.  
Molly visszatérése volt az, ami ráébresztette, már soha nem lesz semmi sem olyan, mint régen. Szökevény lett. Habár társai valószínűleg nem hiszik el a kitalált vádakat, de mégis fejet fognak hajtani a rend képviselői előtt. A Vadászok Szövetsége nem engedhette meg magának, hogy magukra haragítsák a varázslókat. Így, ha nyíltan nem is, de titkon kaphat valamiféle segítséget a nyomozáshoz, legalábbis ezt remélte. Végiggondolva az egész helyzetet, ráébredt, talán jobb is lesz, ha árnnyá válik. Könnyebben kiderítheti, mi áll a dolgok hátterében. A sötétségbe olvadva figyel, ha pedig szükséges, akkor támad.   
– Amint tele volt a hasa, már el is aludt. Lefektettem Ron mellé – közölte elégedett mosollyal a nő. – A gyermek szülei…?  
Mielőtt a kérdést befejezhette volna, már érkezett is rá kifejezéstelen hangon a válasz:  
– Meghaltak. Későn értem oda hozzájuk.  
Molly szomorúan nézett a magába roskadó alakra, aki egy másodpercre elhallgatva, komoran meredt maga elé. Aztán érzelmektől fojtott hangon folytatta:  
– Utána pedig hárman megpróbáltak megölni. – A mondat végén egy rövid, gúnyos kacaj tört fel belőle. – Szökevény vagyok, Molly. Gyilkos – jelentette ki végül keserűen.

A nő számított rá, hogy a dolgok hátterében valami szörnyűség állhat, viszont hallva az összeesküvést, aminek áldozata lett a férfi, a szíve összeszorult. Habár Siriusszal nem voltak közeli ismerősök, mégis hallott a tettekről, amiket végrehajtott. A sok megmentett életről. A férje munkája során sok igazságtalanságot látott, és bár ezekről soha nem beszélt nyíltan, de gyakran ismételt mondata volt: „Ha mindenki csak fele olyan lenne, mint Sirius Black, akkor a világunk is jobb lehetne”. És Molly soha nem kételkedett Arthur ítélőképességében. Valamint, ha ez nem lett volna elég, a néhány alkalom, mikor hivatalos események során találkoztak vele, meggyőzték. Saját ösztönei is azt súgták: ez egy igaz ember.  
Ezért hite egy pillanatra sem ingott meg, hallva a beismert gyilkosságokat.   
– Ezt a szörnyű dolgot nem kenhetik rád! Ha elmondod, mi történt, akkor…  
– Ne legyünk naivak! – csattant fel Sirius. – Egy botlás is elég ahhoz, hogy valaki a magasból a mélybe zuhanjon. A dicsőség rövid életű. Öt holtest maradt utánam, de arra semmi bizonyíték, hogy vámpírok lettek volna ott. Az átvágott torok nem éppen az ő stílusuk. Az egész helyszín túl rendezett volt, mégis tudom, a tettesek mások nem lehettek. Valami készülődik. Holnap reggel az újságokban ott fog szerepelni a nevem, de nem áldozatként, hanem gyilkosként, aki megölte a barátait. Valamint végzett a védelmükre siető aurorokat, utána pedig magára gyújtotta a vérengzés színheyét.  
– Mit akarhatnak a gyermektől? – Látva a férfi meglepett tekintetét, gúnyosan rezzent meg az ajka, és így folytatta: – Sirius, van egy fiam, aki Vadász lesz, mint a nagyapja. Azt gondolod, nem jutott el hozzám a fiú híre, aki egy különleges jellel született? – A kérdés pusztán költői volt a részéről. – Jól tudom, hogy már most többet várnak tőle, mint a többiektől. – Érezhető helytelenítés áradt a nő szavaiból.

Molly gyűlölte a rendszert, mely eldöntötte, hogy az adott Kiválasztottak milyen szerepet töltenek majd be. Ha gyenge képességeket mutatott fel a fejlődés időszakában, akkor már az elején lehetetlen feladatok elé állították. Ezzel pedig korai elhalálozása biztos volt, mert a Szövetség számára a gyengék nem értek semmit sem. Számukra az erő jelentett mindent.  
A leendő Vadászoknak nem volt választási lehetőségük. Születésük pillanatától kezdve a Szövetség figyelemmel követte őket, a köréjük szőtt hálót egyre szorosabbra fonva.  
Felidéződött benne az elmúlt időszak áldozatai, akik valami őrült terv részeit képezték. Legutoljára a Longbottom családot tépték darabokra. A nemrég született fiuknak az egyedüli szerencséje az volt, hogy a szülők a nagymama gondjaira bízták azon az éjszakán. A tervezett romantikus éj véres véget ért. Egyik gyilkosságot sem kötötték a vámpírokhoz, mindegyik vagy tragikus baleset volt, vagy egyéb természetfölötti lény támadása.  
Az utolsó áldozatoknál az aurorok azt nyilatkozták az újságoknak, hogy egy farkas falka végzett a ház lakóival. Ha ezen a téren voltak is kételkedők, bizonyítékot nem tudtak felmutatni az ellenkezőjére. Hiszen, ha valami úgy néz ki és úgy is ugat, mint egy kutya, akkor minek keresni más választ? Találtak fognyomokat a maradványokon, farkas szőrt is bőven fedeztek fel a helyszínen. Tehát, ha valaki további nyomozást akart volna, akkor nevetség tárgyává válik, vagy gyanússá, mint Sirius. 

Végiggondolva az eseményeket, amik elvezettek idáig, most látta csak Molly, mennyire is igaz lehet, amit a Vadász mondott. Most pedig egy újabb családot öltek meg, és ez a tett sem lesz köthető a vámpírokhoz.   
– Meglehetősen egyedi a villám alakú jel – értett egyet szomorú nyugalommal Sirius. – James olyan büszke volt Harryre…  
A mondat félbeszakadt, mert a karcsú alak férfias vonásait a fájdalom eltorzította, mely barátja említésére eltöltötte. A nő, hogy kiragadja a sötét gondolatok fogságából, sietve szólalt meg, remélve, ezzel sikerül háttérbe szorítani a veszteség fájdalmát.  
– Mi lesz most a fiúval?  
A férfi elgondolkodva vonta össze szemöldökét, mielőtt válaszolt volna:  
– Lily említette, hogy van egy nővére. Soha nem voltak jóban, de más közeli hozzátartozója nincs a kicsinek. Ráadásul muglik, ott senki sem fogja keresni a gyermeket, akiről amúgy is úgy hiszik, hogy meghalt. Ha eljön az ideje, majd megtudják, mekkorát tévedtek.  
Molly elborzadva rándult össze, mert sejtette, miért nem jöttek ki jól a testvérek.  
– Muglik közé vinnéd? Hiszen itt vagy te is neki – emlékeztette a férfit a tényre.  
– Egy szökevény bűnöző és egy pólyás baba. Szép kis páros lenne.  
– Itt is maradhatna – ajánlotta fel Molly hirtelen, akinek anyai szívében akadt bőven hely még egy gyermeknek.  
A sápadt arcon az érkezése óta először egy őszinte mosoly tűnt fel.  
– Ez lenne Harrynek a legjobb, de magad is jól tudod, hogy nem lehet. A szülők halála után a vér szerinti hozzátartozókhoz kerülhet csak a gyermek. Egyedül Arthurban bízom ezen a téren, hogy megkerülve a rendszert juttatja el Harryt a nevelő családjához. Kizárolag pár közeli személy tudhat a hollétéről. Ha pedig eléri a kort, akkor a Roxfort varázslóképző iskolába kerül. Ekkor úgyis ki fog derülni, a Potter család utolsó tagja nagyon is életben van. Addigra viszont felkészült lesz, mert megkapja a képzést, ami szükséges minden Vadásznak, ha életben akar maradni.  
Molly szomorúan sóhajtott fel, hiszen jól tudta, amint a saját fia is elég nagy lesz, eljönnek érte. Hosszabb időre elfogják szakítani tőle, mint ahogy szeretné, de a törvények ellen sajnos nem tehetett semmit sem. Túl ritkák és értékesek voltak a Születettek.  
Mintha csak olvasott volna a nő keserű gondolataiban, Sirius gyengéd hangon ajánlott fel egy másfajta lehetőséget:  
– Ha jelenleg nincs is sok hatalmam, viszont azért tehetek valamit, hogy a fiad és Harry közös kiképzőt kapjanak. Valami azt súgja, a két gyerek igaz barátok lehetnek.  
– És ki lenne a jelölted? – érdeklődött Molly reménykedve.  
Hiszen, ha emberséges a kiképzőjük, akkor többet is láthatja a gyermekét, mint csak a kijelölt alkalmakon. Hallott jó pár rémhírt arról, hogy valaki soha többé nem látta a gyerekét, miután elkezdték tanítani a vadászat fortélyaira.  
– Remus Lupin. Habár vérfarkasként nem a Szövetség teljes jogú tagja, mégis megbízom benne. – A kijelentés határozottsága megnyugtatta Mollyt is.  
Bár nem túlzottan örült a „farkas” jelzőnek az elhangzott mondatban. Viszont, ha többet láthatja majd Ront a kiképzése alatt, akkor ezt is elfogadja. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha a Kiválasztottak elérik a megfelelő kort, utána fokozatosan elszakítják őket a családjuktól. Így mire Roxfortba kerülnek, a Szövetség teljes jogú tagjai lesznek, hűségük a szervezeté, és háttérbe szorulnak a vérségi kötelékek.

Hogy ezt hogyan érik el, az mások számára soha nem derült ki. Azonban Mollynak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy az edzések során olyan akadályokat kell leküzdeniük, ami szorosabban kovácsolja össze őket, mint a családi kötelékek. Habár a saját apjáról az emlékei távoliak voltak, de az utolsó alkalom, mikor élve látta, örökre belé vésődött. Nem is az, amiket mondott vagy tett. Hanem a szemei. A hideg és üres tekintet, mintha nem is látta volna a házat, ahol a családjával élt. Helyette már lélekben a küzdelemre készült. És szokás szerint észre sem vette a lányát, aki próbálta magára vonni a figyelmét. Remélve, hogy egyszer végre az apja meséli el majd az esti mesét. Molly korán megtanulta, az álmok nem válnak mindig valóra. Évek kellettek ahhoz, hogy elfogadja a tényt, az apja soha nem szerette. Nem, azért mert egyszerű lánynak született, hanem mert képtelen volt mélyebb érzésekre, melyek nem a harcokhoz kötődtek.

A Vadászok feladataik során több borzalommal találkoztak, mint amennyit egy ember elbír viselni. És bár Sirius szenvedése szemmel látható volt, mégis Molly biztos volt benne, hogy fájdalma fokozatosan ki fog égni. A helyét átveszi az üresség, melyet csak egyféleképpen tud majd kitölteni. Bosszúval. Ez fogja majd egyedül életben tartani, és emiatt lesz különösen veszélyes. A tekintetében már most felfedezni vélte azt a bizonyos fényt, ami az elveszett emberekre volt jellemző. Számukra a saját életük nem sokat ért, másoké pedig semmit sem.  
Ha lehetett volna választási lehetősége, inkább másik lehetőséget keresett volna. Ronra gondolva mégis úgy vélte, ez lesz a kisebbik rossz. A döntés megszületett, és visszakozásnak nem volt helye.  
– Felébresztem Arthurt – közölte elhatározása után. – Aztán elmondod, mit kell tennünk.  
Ezzel a mondattal a belegyezését adta, legyen bármi is Sirius Black terve.

 

Hat évvel később

 

A pofon nem érte teljesen váratlanul a fiút, ezért az azt követő fájdalomról igazán tudomást sem vett. Az évek során hozzászokott a verésekhez. Az ajkán egy régebbi seb felszakadt, mire érdektelenül törölte le a vért. Egy felnőtthöz méltó higgadtsággal nézett fel bácsikájára, aki a megszokott dühvel meredt rá. Ez a reakció sem tért el az előző alkalmaktól, mert általában így reagált a jelenlétére. Nagyrészt igazságtalanul kapta a büntetéseket, bár néha előfordult, hogy valódi ok is állt a háttérben. Az adott eset e ritka pillanatok egyike volt. Az efelett érzett örömét semmi sem vehette el. Dursley vérző orra az a látvány volt, amire már nagyon régen várt. Az álmok megvalósulásáért tenni kell, és ezt Harry Potter hat éves korára tökéletesen megtanulta.  
Sötét elégedettség töltötte el, ahogy felidéződött benne a pár perccel ezelőtti esemény. A pufók arc, melyen egyszerre keveredett a döbbenet és fájdalom, miközben a földre került. Valószínűleg fel sem fogta az eseményeket, aminek során a földbe döngölték. Hiszen elképzelhetetlen volt számára, hogy a jóval kisebb és törékenyebb alkatú unokatestvére képes legyen őt megverni.  
Az évek során Harry soha nem mutatott semmiféle ellenállást, azonban a mai napon elkövetett egy végzetes hibát. A szülei halálán gúnyolódott.  
Most egy életre megtanulta a leckét. Harry megremegett, mert még érezni vélte Dudley vérének illatát. Ez különös hatást gyakorolt rá, mely egyre gyakoribb jelenséggé vált. Az elmúlt hetekben érezte, ahogy a teste változik. Erősebb lett, eközben pedig éhesebb… de az ételt mégsem kívánta. Így a kiszabott szűk adag, melyet rokonai biztosították számára, bőven elegendő volt. 

A fiú meglehetősen beteges külsejének köszönhetően gyakori céltáblája volt a kínzásoknak. A gyerekek néha kegyetlenebbek tudtak lenni a felnőtteknél is, főleg, ha Dudley a barátait meghívta játszani. Ilyenkor a játékszer Harry volt. Azonban véznasága ellenére is Harry meglepően bájos tudott volna lenni, ha valaki fordított volna rá figyelmet a megszokott felületes pillantás helyett.  
Koromfekete tincsei a nyakáig érve keretezték finom arcvonásait, melyben szépséges díszként ragyogottak zöld szemei. A külső adottságának köszönhetően egy idegennek nehéz volt eldöntenie, hogy pusztán egy fiús lányt lát-e vagy valódi fiút. A régi kinyúlt ruhák sem segítettek a nyomra vezetésben. Viszont mikor meglátták a gyermek tekintetét, minden kétely eloszlott ezen a téren. A láng, ami ebben a szempárban égett, szinte maga ellen hívta ki a világot.  
Egyetlen dolog hiányzott a gyermekből. A remény. Mindig készen állt, és soha nem érte váratlanul, ha a körülmények rosszból még rosszabbra fordultak.  
Ezért pontosan tudta, hogy tettének következménye el fogja érni. És nem voltak illúzió afelől, hogy mennyire lesz kegyetlen a válaszcsapás. Megtörni mégsem fogják, ezekkel a kimondatlan szavakkal nézett fel a haragvó felnőttre.

Ezt látva a testes férfi dühe még magasabbra hágott. Nem elég, hogy egyetlen gyermeke vérző orral jelent meg a nappaliban kedvenc tévé műsorának sugárzása közben, de akkor még itt volt ez az utálatos szempár is.  
Hiába próbálta kinevelni a gyermek rossz szokásait, az csak nem lett jobb. Ha titkon nem félt volna a büdös csürhétől, akik a nyakára hozták ezt az átkot, még papot is hívott volna a kölyökhöz. Vernon biztos volt benne, hogy maga az Ördög lakozik az apró testben. Bármily jogos szigorral is sújtott le rá, soha egy könnycseppet sem ejtett Könyörgés a megbocsátásért eszébe sem jutott az átkozottnak.  
Esztelenek voltak az indulatai iránta, mellyel a a kezdeti időkben még talán tisztában is volt. Az évek múlásával, azonban feledte a józanságot, és nem kereste az okokat. Kicsinyes emberként megtalálta a tökéletes áldozatot, aki felett kiélhette a kisebbségi érzéseit. Habár a teljes elégedettséget soha nem sikerült elérnie, mert Harryt megtörni lehetetlen volt. Gyűlöletének hátterét soha nem kutatta. A sötét érzések egyszerűen benne éltek, lényének észéve váltak.   
Talán, ha erősebb jellem lett volna, ráébred, hogy csupán saját hiányosságaira döbbenti rá a fiú. Aprónak érezni magát egy pár éves kölyökkel szemben nem olyan élmény, amit bárki könnyedén visel el, főleg, ha Vernon Dursleynek hívták.

Az élete nem lett annyira tökéletes, mint ifjan remélte. A munka, családja és a lelenc együtt néha túl sok volt. A teher, melyet mázsásnak érzett, egyedül a fegyelmezések által tűnt könnyebbnek. Élvezte a hatalmat, melyet gyakorolhatott egy másik élő személy felett.  
Bár nem egyszer előfordult, hogy a zöld szemekben égő tűz néha akaratlanul is meghátrálásra késztette. Ettől pedig még jobban utálta a kis fattyút, aki már hat éve rontotta a levegőt náluk.   
A gondozásért cserébe védelmet kaptak a Szövetségtől, de Vernon inkább nem kért volna ebből. Hiszen Harry feltűnéséig nem volt semmi gondjuk. Utána pedig csak kaptak egy újabb éhes szájat, ami az adott gazdasági helyzetben nem volt éppen előnyös.  
Mégis befogadták a gyereket. Valamiért a felesége meghatódott, mikor elhozta egy aprócska vörös hajú nő a mózeskosárban békésen alvó csecsemőt. Meglátva Lily fiát feléledt benne a testvéri szeretet, ami egészen Harry ébredéséig tartott. Visszaemlékezve arra a pillanatra, már akkor is természetellenes volt a kölyök, és azóta mintha csak rosszabbodott volna ez az állapot.   
Azok a szemek… nem egy gyermek tekintetét tükrözték. Már csecsemőként a frászt hozta az emberre. Ha a közelében voltak, némán bámulta őket, mintha felmérné az új családot, melynek tagja lett. És ettől minden jó érzésű embert az irtózat fogott el. Rövid időn belül Petunia is belátta, hibáztak, mikor magukhoz vették. Az érkezését követő második napon bevallotta, fogalma sincs, mi jött rá, mikor igent mondott a gondozására.  
Később, többet megtudva arról a másik világról, mely eltért a normálistól, erre is magyarázatot kaptak. Mivel más magyarázat nem akadt, kénytelen voltak elfogadni a tényt, miszerint Petunia bűbáj áldozata lett. Mágia, boszorkányok, vámpírok és még ki tudja, milyen istentelen lények létére derült fény. Az első pár év meglehetősen nehéz volt ezek után.

A szülők legfőbb aggodalma saját gyermekük jólléte volt. Hiszen mi van, ha Dudleyra is kifejti káros hatását ez a… valami. Ezért közös egyetértéssel olyan helyre rakták, ami minél távolabb esett tőlük. És ez jó ideig bevált, azonban az évek teltek, és a kölyök nőtt. Ezzel pedig egyre szembetűnőbbé vált a különbség a fiúk között.

Vernont a hideg is kirázta tőle, és alig várta a percet, amikor végre érte jönnek, majd eltűnik remélhetőleg a szemük elől örökre. Viszont addig is ver némi tisztességet belé, amikor csak lehetősége adódik rá.   
Ezen gondolat hatására a karjánál fogva rángatta magával a dolgozó szobájába, belépésük után az ajtó hangosan csapódott be utánuk. Ezután egy percig sem habozva, durva mozdulattal tépte le a kölyökről az amúgy is szakadt inget, feltárva ezzel a korábbi sérülések nyomait, melyek félig gyógyultan borították a törékeny testet. Néhol a vörös csíkok duzzadtan tűntek ki a sápadt bőrből. A sebek egyes helyeken felszakadva friss vérrel színezték bőrét.  
– Tudod a rendet, fiú! Kezeket az asztalra – hangzott el a kíméletlen utasítás.  
Harry egy másodpercnyi habozás után fordult el a férfitől, majd dühítő nyugalommal támasztotta neki testét a masszív fa asztalnak, mely a helyiség nagy részét elfoglalta. A férfi élvezte a hatalmat, és úgy vélte, ez a szoba tökéletesen kifejezi ezt.  
A hely ennek megfelelően meglehetősen impozáns volt, melyet a vendégeknek mindig megmutatott. Ilyenkor sajnálkozó hangon panaszkodott, hogy milyen sok otthoni munkája van.   
A valóság azonban az volt, hogy ebben a szépen berendezett szobában csak egy dolgot folytatott nagy élvezettel: a büntetések kiszabását Harryre. Amúgy a dolgozószoba pusztán a díszlet része volt, mint annyi minden a Privet Drive-on. Hiszen a mai világban egy valamire adó családnak szükséges, hogy legyen egy ilyen helyisége.  
Ajka elégedett mosolyra húzódott, miközben végigmérte a fiút. Ez a vigyor gyorsan lefagyott az arcáról, mert Harry engedelmessége nem töltötte el örömmel. Ha engedetlenkedik, akkor az csak még jobban megszínesíti a következő perceket.  
A gyermek hátán végigfutó sérülések, a halványuló zúzódások nyomai nem ébresztettek szívében szánalmat. Helyette a magasabb jóra gondolt, miszerint a kölyöknek tesz szívességet. Felnőve majd megköszöni a szigort, amit tanúsítottak iránta, hogy jobb ember legyen.   
A fiúnak fogalma sem volt a magasabb eszmékről. Számára ez kínzás volt, melyen minél előbb túl akart esni. Némán az asztalnak támaszkodva várta az első ütést. Tudta, hogy fájni fog, jobban, mint az előző verés, de kevésbé, mint a következő, melyet kapni fog. 

Vernon nadrágjának szíját kibontva vette le, és összehajtva először a tenyerébe suhintva tesztelte, mekkora erővel is kell lesújtania. A kezdeti időkben nem volt ennyire előrelátó, és ezzel magának is komoly károkat okozott. Viszont azóta rutinosabb lett.  
– Öt ütés, mert bántottad Dudleyt és újabb öt csapás, mert még mindig nem tanultad meg, ki is vagy te itt! Ez nekem jobban fog fájni, kölyök, mint neked – hazudta a végén, mint minden egyes alkalommal, mikor megverte a fiút. – Megértetted, amit mondtam?  
Az utolsó mondatra Harry a fejét oldalra fordította, szájának gúnyos rezdülése volt az egyedüli dolog, ami érzelmeket fejezett ki.  
– Igen, bácsikám – érkezett az engedelmes válasz.  
Az az utálatos, megtörhetetlen tekintet megint ott ragyogott a szemében. Ettől esztelen düh töltötte el Vernont. Gondolkodás nélkül sújtott le, minek hatására több helyen vér fakadt a korábbi szíjazások nyomán. A váratlan csapás hatására Harry teste megfeszült, miközben egy fojtott nyögés szakadt fel belőle. Aztán érkezett a következő ütés, majd az azutáni.

A szobában hosszú ideig nem lehetett mást hallani, mint a férfi zihálását és a bőrön csattanó szíj suhogását.


	3. 3. fejezet

A Patkány érdektelenül lépte át a padlón heverő eszméletlen alakot. Hat év kitartó kutatása végre úgy tűnt, meghozta az eredményét; még ha a kezdet kezdetén rossz nyomon indult is el, ezzel rengeteg időt veszítve.  
Sirius Black a Gazdájának már amúgy is sok kellemetlenséget okozott, de mind közül a legfájóbb volt, hogy elrejtette a gyermeket. Különben is nehéz volt bejutni a Szövetség adatai közé, viszont mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy feleslegesen kutakodik ott, már évek teltek el. Utána pedig ismét egy hideg nyomon indult el, míg végül ráébredt, mekkorát is tévedett, mert egyvalamit nem vett soha figyelembe. Habár a kétségbeesés vezette, úgy vélte, megér egy próbát, ha a muglik között néz utána a fiúnak. Nyitottnak kellett lennie ez iránt a lehetőség iránt is, mert a nyaka körül a hurok egyre szorosabbá vált. Más lehetősége amúgy sem maradt, mivel a Potter család utolsó tagja Harry volt. Egy teljes éve ment el a családfakutatással, míg végül kiderült, az összes Potter ős tragikus véget ért. A Patkány gyanúja egy meglehetősen ősi átok volt, mert még a titokban született fattyakat is elérte a végzet. Tehát maradt az Evans ág, amiről érthető okokból semmit sem tudott.

A roxforti évekből nem sok maradt meg számára. Különben is a múltra emlékezni felesleges cselekedetnek tűnt. Az az élet régen semmivé lett. Peter Pettigrew egy sötét kamrában halt meg, kínzások közepette, és a helyébe lépett a Patkány. Mestere hű szolgálja.   
Ha múlton nem is akart merengeni, de a kezdetet soha nem feledhette. A kínzásokkal töltött napok több élettel is felértek, és mire a végére értek a feladatnak, Peter megszűnt létezni.  
A nyári szünet alkalmával elragadott diákot két hónap alatt sikeresen megtörték. Élete utolsó hónapjaiban a fiú több figyelemben részesült, mint valaha is remélni merte. Habár soha nem kívánta ezt a fajtáját. Gondos válogatás után került kiválasztásra a gyenge jellemű áldozat. A feltételek közül a legfontosabb szempont volt, hogy hiánya senkinek se szúrjon szemet. Ennek pedig tökéletesen eleget tett özvegy édesanyja beszámíthatatlan lelki állapota.

Életében elveszett volt, aztán újjászületve végre megtalálta a helyét Gazdája mellett. Azután csak az számított, hogy teljesítse parancsait. Ezek közül a legfőbb évek óta egy volt: találd meg Harry Pottert!  
„És mos itt a lehetőség erre” – állapította meg elégedetten, majd mohón nyitotta is ki az irattartót. A kevés fény ellenére is gyorsan megtalálta, amit keresett. A mappát kivéve izgatottan lapozta fel, és rögtön meglelte azt, amit remélt.

Lily Evans, született: 1960. január 30.  
Testvérek: Petunia Evans.

Valószínűleg nála rejtették el a kölyköt, mert máshol nem találta nyomát Harry Potternek. Évekbe telt, mire kizárta az egyéb lehetőségeket. Hiába dolgozott a Minisztériumban, a szintek között voltak különbségek. Alulról felfelé haladni meglehetősen nehéz feladat volt, a postázási részleg ráadásul az alagsorban helyezkedett el. Észrevétlenül feljebb jutni nem kevés időt, és tervezést igényelt, mégis a Patkány megoldotta. Igaz, évekbe telt, mire be tudott hatolni az összes részlegre, ahol úgy vélte, találhat valamit. Aztán a sok kudarc után a remény aprócska szikrája villant fel előtte.   
A tekintete a szobában fekvő alakra siklott. A felbukkanása váratlan esemény volt, ezért ösztönösen cselekedett. Magyarázkodni fölösleges volt, valamint gyanút ébresztett volna, és később már jobban figyeltek volna merre is kószál.  
A patkányok gyáva teremtmények, de ha sarokba szorítják őket, akkor veszélyes ellenfelek lehetnek. A végsőkig küzdenek, míg valaki meg nem hal.

Töprengően meredt maga elé, miközben az járt a fejében, mihez is kezdjen a testtel, mikor egy fájdalmas nyögés szakadt fel az áldozatból. Meglepetten konstatálta a tényt, hogy áldozata még él.  
A Patkány ettől nem esett kétségbe, helyette hideg nyugalom töltötte el. A feladatot be kell fejezni… végleg, állapította meg, tanúk nem maradhatnak. Az asztalon heverő papírnehezéket megragadva indult el a férfi felé. Kelletlenül gondolt a mocsokra, amivel ez járni fog, jobban szerette volna pálcáját használni. Viszont ha valaha is megtalálják a testet, akkor visszakövethetik a nyomát. Habár mindennél jobban vágyott visszatérni Mesteréhez, engedélyt erre még nem kapott. Addig pedig sajnos ragaszkodnia kellett a szerepéhez.  
Kiszámított lassúsággal haladt, mivel nem tűnt úgy, hogy áldozata bárhova is menni fog a saját lábán. A sebesült eközben erőtlenül próbált talpra állni, azonban esetlenül visszakerült újra a padlóra. Nyögése a csendes helyiségben fülsértő ricsajnak tűnt. Fejét kicsit felemelve nézett a közelegő alakra, érezve a felé irányuló veszélyt.  
– Peter…? – Hangjában hitetlenkedés csengett. – Mi a fene…? – A kérdést már nem volt ideje befejezni.  
– Sajnálom, tényleg – motyogta a tömzsi alak, miközben lesújtott a fejet megcélozva.  
Szavaival ellentétben egy csepp megbánást sem érzett. Ajkán egy szórakozott mosoly terült el, miközben újra és újra lecsapott. Egész végig csak az járt a fejében, hogy Mestere mennyire elégedett lesz majd vele. Talán ezután visszatérhet oldalára is, ezzel feledheti Peter Pettigrew utálatos szerepét.  
Álmodozása végére meglepetten vette észre tettének következményét, mire elégedetlenül csettintett. A véres massza eltüntetése nehezebb lesz, ráadásul még takaríthat is utána.

 

OoOoO

 

Számos félelmetes helyet megjárt már, eközben nem egyszer az élete is veszélybe került. Ennek ellenére Remus soha nem érezte magát olyan rosszul, mint mikor belépett a muglik lakta utcába. Valahogy ezen a helyen minden hamisnak tűnt.   
A mosolygós lakók, akik úgy tettek, mintha észre sem vennék a betévedt idegent. A túlzottan tökéletes kertek, ahol a növények katonás sorrendben nőttek.   
A fénytől megvilágított területen nem lapultak árnyak, gyanús hangokat sem sodort magával a szél. Pusztán távoli gyermekzsivajt lehetett hallani. Mégis kirázta a hideg, ahogy egyre beljebb ért.  
Elsőre talán barátságos környéknek tűnt, azonban volt benne valami, ami zavarta a férfiban élő vadat.  
Az egyforma kocka házak, amiknek a színei tökéletesen passzoltak. Egyik sem volt túl feltűnő, hanem lágy pasztellszínben tündököltek, és a zöld gyep mindenhol tökéletesre volt nyírva. Az agyagból készült kerti törpék mosolya pontosan megegyezett az itt lakó emberekével. A gond az volt, hogy az élettelen tárgyakba több melegség szorult.  
A vérfarkas finom érzékeit szinte az őrületbe kergették az őt ért hatások. Ha nem lett volna fontos a jövetelének oka, már az első percben hátat fordított volna ennek az álságos világnak. Azonban kötötte a szava, amit Molly Weasleynek tett.  
A nővel pusztán levelek útján tartotta a kapcsolatot. Harry pontos hollétét egyedül Sirius és Remus tudta. Miután a Weasley házaspár elvégezte a feladatát, saját biztonságuk érdekében törölték emlékeiket arról, hogy hova került végül Harry. Mollyt az évek folyamán egyre erősebben gyötörte a kérdés: Mi lehet a gyermekkel?   
Ezért leveleiben sürgette a férfit, hogy tegyen egy látogatást ott, ahol Harryt elhelyezték. Hiába volt a környéken pár megbízható Vadász, ők sem tudtak arról, hogy mire is vigyáznak. A feladatuk csupán annyi volt, hogy a környékre fokozottabb figyelmet szenteljenek.  
Remust munkája jó részt távoli országokba szólították. És akkor még ott volt Sirius ügye is, akinek néha akadtak különös kérései, melyek során az életveszély garantált volt. Emiatt nem is panaszkodott a vérfarkas, mert életében nem sok célja volt. Falka nélküli farkasként mindenhol kívülállóként kezelték. A varázslók megvetették, az emberek pedig nem voltak egyebek számára, mint potenciális zsákmányok. Szerencsére pár dolog azért volt, ami az élni akarás mellett szólt. Sirius, Molly a Szövetségbeli feladatok, valamint a leendő Vadászok kiképzése.   
Ha ezek nem lettek volna az életében, már rég végett vetett volna szenvedéseinek. Így azonban voltak céljai, amiket teljesíteni akart. A benne élő sötétség legalább ilyenkor visszaszorult. 

Elérve a keresett házat, mely beolvadt a mellette sorakozó házak tengerébe. Kellemetlenül érezte magát, mivel fogalma sem volt, miként is kellene viselkednie. Soha nem kellett gyermekekkel foglalkoznia, érthető okokból. Az ehhez hasonló fontos feladatokat nem szokták vadakra bízni. Ennek ellenére is lelke mélyén büszke volt arra, hogy ezen a téren megbíztak benne.  
Soha nem mondta ki hangosan, de Sirius nem pusztán barátjává vált az idők folyamán. Gondolkodás nélkül az életét adta volna érte, és aggodalommal töltötte el a gondolat, hogy vajon míg nincs vele, miféle esztelen tettekre adja a fejét.  
Ha Molly nem erősködött volna ennyire a látogatással, most is vele lehetne. Amúgy is várni akart ezzel a találkozással, hiszen Harry nem töltötte be a hetedik életévét. Hivatalosan csak ekkor kezdődött volna el a kiképzése.   
Viszont Sirius is erősködött, hogy tegyen eleget a kérésnek, és a kettős nyomás ellen már képtelen volt tiltakozni.  
A kerítéshez érve egy aprócska fehér kutya fogadta dühödt ugatással. A férfi torkából válaszreakcióként türelmetlen morgás tört fel, közben szeme sárgásan villant az ebre. Az állat azonnal érzékelte a veszélyt, és farkát behúzva szűkölni kezdett. Félelme a farkast elégedettséggel töltötte el, bár vérszomját nem elégítette ki.  
Remus ezután nem foglalkozott tovább az udvariassági formulákkal, helyette belépett a rendezett udvarra. Utálta az egész légkört, ami az utcát megülte, de különösen gyűlölte ezt a helyet. Alig várta, hogy maga mögött hagyja. Pár gyors lépéssel már az ajtó előtt állva nyomta meg a csengőt. Néhány másodperc után tárult ki az ajtó, és a férfi meglátta a lehető legkövérebb gyermeket, akit csak valaha látott. Vaskos praclijában egy nagy táblás csokit tartott, míg aprócska malac szemeivel kíváncsian bámult fel a magas ismeretlenre.   
– Te vagy Harry?  
– Én?! Még csak az hiányozna! – tiltakozott a kölyök vehemensen, mire Remusból egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj tört fel. – Dudley vagyok – közölte öntelten a kölyök.  
A gyerek reakciója egyáltalán nem tetszett a férfinak, és egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy valami itt tényleg nem stimmel.  
– Hol találom Harryt? – érdeklődött fogyatkozó türelemmel.  
Dudley szeme elégedetten villant fel, miközben csokijába harapott.   
– Büntetésben van apánál – válaszolta csámcsogás kíséretében. – Nem kellett volna megütnie. – A mondat végén az orrában lévő vattapamacsra mutatott, ami épp csak piroslott.  
Remus már éppen megkérdezte volna, van e felnőtt még rajta kívül, mikor egy ismerős hang ért el hozzá. Elégszer hallotta már ezt a fajta suhogást, így pontosan tudta, mi kíséri. Az útjában lévő kölyköt gondolkodás nélkül, egy mozdulattal tolta félre, mire az felháborodottan visított fel.  
– Anya!

Remus nem törődött vele, léptei sebesen tették meg a távolságot, míg egy díszes faajtóhoz érve már érezte is a frissen fakasztott vér szagát. Könnyedén lökte be az ajtót, bár számított a látványra, mégis egy pillanatra kénytelen volt megtorpanni. Tudni és látni két különböző dolog. A szeme elé táruló látványt soha nem fogja feledni, ebben biztos volt.  
Egy aprócska alak feküdt félig az asztalra dőlve, valószínűleg csak az védte meg attól, hogy a földön kössön ki. A hátán egy centi épp felület sem volt található, az egész egy merő… vérben úszó hús volt. Ez volt az egyetlen pontos leírás, ami illet rá.  
A mögötte álló nagydarab férfi zihált az erőfeszítéstől, miközben eszelősen motyogott, észre sem véve a társaságát.  
– Megtanítalak a tisztességre! – A mondat végén ismét csapott is volna le.  
Ez azonnali cselekvésre késztette Remust, mert legyen átkozott, ha tovább engedi ezt a kínzást.  
A felemelt kar egy acélos szorítás markába került. Vernon meglepetten pislogta ki az izzadtságot szeméből, miközben felnézett az ismeretlen sárga tekintetébe. Egy vadállat pillantásával találta szembe magát. A félelem a csontjáig hatolt, mert a saját halálát látta benne. Ez pedig lassúnak ígérkezett, tele kínnal és sikollyal.  
Remus évek hosszú során megtanult uralkodni a lényét képező fenevadon, de úgy érezte, az összes önkontrollja semmivé lett. Agyarai megnyúltak, miközben a húsos nyakon a verőér lüktetése csábítóbb volt, mint eddigi élete során bármi.   
Tépni, szaggatni akarta ezt a… mocskot. Elhízott testét marcangolni, csontot törni, míg a végén nem maradna belőle semmi más csak húscafatok.  
Végül a férfiból áradó szag volt az, ami némileg magához térítette. A vizelet csípős szaga és Vernon nadrágján terjedő folt látványa. Undorodva húzta el a száját, mert ez a szemét nem érdemelt több figyelmet, mint amennyit már kapott.   
A vérző gyermek volt fontos. Egy könnyed mozdulattal lökte el magától, és még így is métereket zuhanva ért földet, magával sodorva egy öblös karosszéket is.   
Érdektelenül fordított hátat a földön fekvő alaknak, majd aggódva lépett az eszméletlen fiúhoz.   
Elborzadt a látványtól, majd köpenyét levéve óvatosan burkolta be a fiút, ezután pedig a lehető leggyengédebben karjába véve a törékeny alakot indult el kifelé. Minél messzebb ettől az átkozott háztól és az oly rendes utcájától.   
A folyosón egy telefont szorongató testes nővel találta szembe magát, aki hisztérikusan hadonászva mondta.  
– A re-rendőrség már úton van!  
Remus tudomást sem véve haladt el mellette, csak egyetlen mondatot sziszeget oda neki:  
– Harrynek ezentúl a Szövetség viseli a gondját.  
– A kis szörnyeteg végre oda kerül, ahova való! – sikította hisztérikusan a nő.  
Az utolsó szavak, amiket hallott, majdnem megállásra késztették. Erős volt a kísértés, hogy egy teliholdas éjszakán megmutassa a családnak, milyenek is az igazi rémek, amik az éjszakában élnek. Azonban ez ráért egy másik alkalommal is. A düh másodlagos volt az adott helyzetben.   
A legfontosabb most az eszméletlen fiú volt, akinek segítségre volt szüksége, méghozzá sürgősen. Hiába volt ezzel tisztában, a Gyógyítókhoz nem vihette Harryt. 

Egyelőre még nem mehetett híre annak, hogy Harry Potter életben van. A Szövetségből kizárólag a legmegbízhatóbb emberek voltak tisztában ezzel a ténnyel, és bölcsen hallgattak róla. Azonban még ők sem tudták pontosan, hol is található a gyerek, a saját biztonságuk érdekében.   
Teljesen megvolt kötve Remus keze, és bár a legjobbat akarta Harrynek, tudta, be kell érnie a Zsebpiszok köz adta lehetőségekkel. Vérfarkasként, csupán a Szövetség megtűrt tagjaként nem számíthatott különösebb segítségre, ezért saját főzeteit is ezen a helyen szokta beszerezni. Habár soha nem találkozott a készítővel, ennek ellenére is el kellett ismernie, minőségi szereket kapott.   
Ennek legfőbb bizonyítéka volt, hogy a benne élő szörnyet visszafogta telihold idején. A döntés egy pillanat alatt megszületett, más választási lehetőség híján. Ezután pedig határozottan folytatta útját, tudomást sem véve az emberekről, akik igyekeztek úgy tenni, mintha nem látnának semmit sem. A meggyötört gyermeket a karjai között. A vérrel átitatott köpenyt.

Voltak életében olyan momentumok, mikor bánta elveszett emberségét. Ez a perc nem tartozott azok közé. A benne élő vad legalább hű volt az ösztöneihez. Míg itt minden hazugságtól bűzlött. 

 

OoOoO

 

A szoba egyetlen tiszta pontján egy állótükör foglalt helyett, melynek üvege koromsötét volt. Antik darabként szépséget kellett volna sugározni, de ehelyett inkább baljóslatúnak tűnt.  
A Patkány átgázolt a szemétszőnyegen, mely csokis papírokból és félig elfogyasztott ételmaradékok tömegéből tevődött ösze.   
A tükör előtt egy méterrel állt meg, miközben próbálta lihegését csillapítani. A hulla és a nyomai eltüntetése hosszabb ideig tartott, mint gondolta. A hírrel nem várhat egy pillanatot sem, ezért is sietett vissza lakásába, amint csak tehette.  
A nap még alig bukkant fel a horizonton, de emiatt nem aggódott. Mestere válaszolni fog a hívására.  
Izgatottságtól remegő gyomorral ereszkedett térdre a zömök alak. Ezután egy ezüst tőrt vett elő, majd tenyerét egy könnyed mozdulattal vágta meg. Tettétől még csak fel sem szisszent, a fájdalom nem jelentett számára semmit sem. Vérre vörösre festette bőrét, eközben pár csepp a szőnyegre hullott, amiről tudomást sem vett. Egy gyors mozdulattal sebzett kezét a tükör koromfekete felületéhez érintette, miközben alázatosan ismételgette:  
– Gazdám.  
Kitartóan szólongatta Mesterét, mert tudta, válaszolni fog hívására. És valóban, a felületen lágy hullámzás keletkezett, mint a víz fodrok egy szeles időben. A koromsötét üveg nem változott meg, helyette a mélyén egy pár vörös szempár villant fel.  
– Mi híred van számomra? – A felcsendülő hang selymes és bűnre csábító volt.  
A térdelő alak megremegett, mert pontosan tudta, hogy ez a hangszín a véres kínzások közepette sem változik meg. Ezért volt veszélyes a Mestere, mert soha nem lehetett tudni éppen, hogy hangulata, melyik irányba mozdult el.  
– Gazdám, oly régen nem…  
– Patkány, a lényeget! – vágtak szavába. – Régóta nem voltál már hasznos számomra, ha most is csalódást okozol, ne is reménykedj enyhe megrovásban. Ez alkalommal még egy fontos részedtől szabadítalak meg. – Az fenyegetés épp oly lágyan hangzott el, mint a selyem suhogása.  
A mondat hatására a térdeplő alak szabad kezével ösztönösen a lába közé kapott. Igen, Mestere már a legelső alkalommal gondoskodott róla, hogy figyelme soha ne lankadjon. Nem volt olyan csábító szempár, mely tüzet csiholhatott volna ott, ahol még hamu sem volt.  
– Ezúttal biztos vagyok benne, hogy hol találjuk meg Harry Potter! – közölte sietősen, mielőtt Gazdája úgy döntene, hogy mindenképp teljesíti az ígért kínzást.   
A tükör újra lágy fodrozásba kezdett, jelezve a másik oldal érdeklődését. A Patkány sötét elégedettséget érzett ettől. Végre figyelnek arra, amit mond.  
– Beszélj! – hangzott el az utasítás. 

A férfi sietősen közölte az információkat, néha elkanyarodva a témától, de Mestere egyszer sem szakította félbe. Ez volt a jutalma, hogy végre jól végezte a feladatát. Befejezve a beszédet, az a csábítóan sötét hang csak annyit mondott:  
– Ma este végére érek annak, amit hat éve kezdtem el. Kíváncsi vagyok, a vére éppoly ízletes lesz-e, mint az anyjáé volt.  
A Patkány alázatosan hallgatott, miközben őszintén remélte, ma valóban pontot tesznek a hat éve húzódó ügyre. Szívvel-lélekkel gyűlölte a fiút, aki tudtán kívül birtokolta a Sötét Nagyúr figyelmét.

Habár nem mert előhozakodni a kéréssel, de bizott benne, hogy a végén megkapja majd a Potter kölyköt, miután Gazdája megunta a gyerek sikolyait. Utána pedig maga is játszadozhat vele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A következő fejezetben majd egy újabb szereplő tűnik fel.


	4. 4. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus eljut a célhoz, és ott meglepdik, dühöng aztán elfogadja a segítséget.

Az éjszaka teremtményeként a napfényes órákat meghagyta segédjének. A fiú kvibliként nem sok jóra számíthatott, így örömmel vállalt munkát bárhol, aminek csak egy kis köze is volt a mágiához. Szerencséjére olyan vak volt mindenre, hogy még az sem tűnt fel neki, mi is valójában munkaadója.  
Lassan már egy éve dolgozott az üzletben, ezzel jelentősen megkönnyítve Perselus életét. Habár bizonyos pillanatokban pont az ellenkezőjét érte el, és legszívesebben csak feltépte volna a torkát, hogy vére bőséges folyamként szolgáljon táplálékul számára. Vegetáriánusnak vallotta magát, mivel nem élőből nem ivott. Mégsem áltatta magát a tényekkel szemben. Alapvetően ragadozó volt.  
Hiába próbált más utat találni fajtája számára, pontosan olyan volt, mint az összes vámpírok. Viszont többségükkel ellentétben azt is látta, hova vezet ez az út. Minél mohóban táplálkoznak, annál gyorsabban érkezik el a bukás órája. És az soha nem volt szép látvány.  
Ha el is fogta néha a vágy az igazi vér után, még inkább a kutatásaiba ásta magát, és volt, hogy napokra megfeledkezett mindenről.  
Jelenleg is épp egy ilyen pillanatát élte, ezért meglehetősen kelletlenül érintette az alagsorba leszűrődő hangok zaja. A karcsú ujjak türelmetlenül doboltak az asztal sima felületén. Aztán mikor a percek múlásával sem sikerült Alexnek kitessékelni az ismeretlent, aki személyesen vele akart találkozni, méghozzá azonnal.  
Pofája aztán van ennek az alaknak – állapította meg Perselus. Végül megunva a helyzetet, úgy vélte, valóban lépnie kell, bár ebben nem sok köszönet lesz. Utána pedig visszatérhet munkájához. Ezzel az elhatározással indult el a lépcső felé, mely felvezetett a földszintre.  
Ahogy egyre feljebb ért, orrát túlzottan jellemző szagok csapták meg. Vér. Föld és… ázott kutya? Utálkozó fintorba rándult arca. Most már értette, miért nem bírtak az idegennel. 

Észrevétlenül ért fel a földszintre, ahol az üzlet működött. Kiérve rejtekéből egy pillantással felmérte az előtte játszódó eseményeket. Segédje alakja szinte eltörpült a fenyegetően fölé magasodó férfi mellett. Ebből úgy vélte, nem sok hiányzik ahhoz, hogy vér folyjon, aztán nézhetne új alkalmazott után. Az is feltűnt neki eközben az ismeretlen a ruhája takarásában egy aprócska alakot tartott. Perselus sejtése alapján a méret egy gyermekre utalt.  
Habár szerette mások számára feltüntetni magát úgy, mint egy hideg szívű gazembert, de nem volt szörnyeteg. Vagyis nem teljes mértékben, bár ezt kevesen hitték volna el.  
– Alex.  
Hangjára alkalmazottja hálásan fordult felé, és a fiatal arcon a félelmet megkönnyebbülés váltotta fel. A vámpír tekintete a férfira siklott, aki egyelőre meglepetten meredt rá, ami tökéletesen érhető volt. Viszont a döbbeneten hamar túl fog jutni, és akkor elszabadulhat a Pokol, melynek eredménye ismét csak egy dolog lenne. Új segédet keresni.  
A fajtáik között húzódó ellentéteket nem akarta szemtanúk előtt megvitatni, ezért sietősen közölte:  
– Menj haza, és kifelé menet zárd be a boltot – utasította a tinédzsert.  
– De, uram, a megrendelések…  
– Menj! – hangzott el parancsolóan, mire a fiú erőtlen bólintással felelt.  
Perceken belül távozott a némileg remegő alak, és egészen addig csendesen szemlélte egymást a két férfi.  
– Vámpír – sziszegte az ismeretlen gyűlölettel a hangjában.  
Szeme a fényben sárgásan villant fel, mire válasz gyanánt Perselus szemfogai megnyúltak. Alantas testi reakció volt ez, melyen uralkodni nem tudott.  
– Vérfarkas – érkezett a gúnytól éles válasz. – Most, hogy a bemutatkozás megtörtént, talán elárulhatnád, mit akarsz.  
A zord arcvonások nem enyhültek meg, és valószínűleg sarkon is fordult volna, ha a takarásban lévő sebesült hangja nem szűrődött volna át a vastag anyagon. Rövid tépelődés után felfedte a karjában fekvő gyermeket. Ezzel a vér illata még erősebbé vált a helyiségben, melyet a vámpír észre sem vett. A látvány hatására Perselus felesleges szavakra nem vesztegette az idejét, csak ennyit mondott:  
– Kövess!  
Sebesen indult meg az alagsor felé, ahol a gyógyításhoz minden szükséges eszköz a rendelkezésére állt. Leérve a félhomályos helyiségbe, a sarokban elhelyezett ágy felé mutatott.  
– Fektesd le a fiút oda.  
– És hol van a koporsód? – motyogta a farkas az orra alatt, de Piton így is meghallotta.  
– Azt egy másik alkalomra tartogatom – vágott vissza hidegen. 

A szavak közben az asztalához lépve szedte össze hatékonyan a legszükségesebb szereket. Erősítő főzet, vérzéscsillapító. Utána pedig pár lépéssel az ágy mellett volt, ahol a fiú hassal lefelé feküdt. A látvány nem volt… szép. Új és régebbi sérülések borították be bőrét. A sebek néhol olyan mélyek voltak, hogy a vérzés még mindig nem csillapodott. Mielőtt bármihez fogott volna, ismét arrébb ment, hogy egy tál langyos vízzel térjen vissza.  
Ezután a lehető legóvatosabban tisztította meg a vértől mocskos hátat. Hiába ért finoman a sérülésekhez, mégis elfojtott nyögés tört fel a fiúból. A folyamat közben végig magán érezte a vérfarkas tekintetét, aki megnyugtatóan simogatta az öntudatlan kölyök bozontos tincseit. Habár nem volt magánál, de a bájitalmester aggódott, hogy a kezelés közben mégis magához tér. Ezért miután letörölte az utolsó vérfoltot is, csak ennyit mondott:  
– Fordítsd oldalra.  
Mielőtt ezt megtette volna a másik, csak egyetlen kérdést tett fel:  
– Képes leszel türtőztetni magadat?  
Egy pillanatra Perselus értetlenül nézett a karcsú alakra, majd megértette a mondat jelentését. Undorodó tekintetet vetett a férfira, miközben válaszolt.  
– Már az idejét sem tudom, mikor ittam élőből utoljára. Viszont ha mégis ezt tenném, az biztos nem egy kölyök lenne. Szóval segíts, vagy menj arrébb, de ne legyél útban! – csattant fel jéghideg hangon.  
Ezután több szó nem hangzott el a helyiségben, némán tették a dolgukat. Perselus a gyerekbe erőltette a főzeteket, majd figyelmét ismét a sebekre fordította.  
Egy óra múlva az összes felszíni sérülést kitisztította, majd gézzel körbetekerte a gyerek mellkasát. Habár megtett minden tőle telhetőt, tisztában volt vele, hogy a nyomokat egész életében a testén fogja viselni. Az áldozat ájult öntudatlanságát az altatónak hála a gyógyító alvás vette át.  
– Órákig nem fog magához térni – jegyezte meg a végén Perselus. – Addig beszélhetünk… civilizált módon, ha képes vagy erre.  
Remus érezte, hogy a szavakra újra felhorgad benne a düh, mégis visszafojtatta a kényszert, mely uralni akarta. A köztük feszülő ellentétek ellenére a vámpír segített neki. Ez nem elhanyagolható szempont, valamint érdekelte, hogyan is lehet saját üzlete egy vérszívónak.  
– Rendben – préselte ki a választ némi erőfeszítéssel.  
Látva a kételkedően felhúzott szemöldököt még időben az ajkába harapott, mielőtt morgásban tört volna ki. Belső harcát látva a vámpír fáradtan sóhajtott fel, majd a következő percben a karcsú alak a polcon lévő üvegcsékhez lépve emelt le egy kék fiolát.  
– Ezt vedd be, segít enyhíteni a tüneteket. – A szavak közben nyújtotta is át Remusnak, akinek hatalmas mancsában szinte eltűnt a bájital.  
– Mi ez? – kérdezte gyanakodva, miközben az orrához emelve szaglászta azt.  
Az illata ismerős volt, és sejtette, mi van benne. Azonban az évek során belé rögzült gyanakvást nehéz levetkőzni.  
– Évek óta a főzeteimen élsz, ha sejtésem nem csal. Persze, ha félsz… – A mondat végét nyitva hagyva mérte végig a vérfarkast.  
Mintha csak erre a mondatra várt volna, a másik egy hajtásra ürítette ki a fiolát, aminek hatását azonnal érezni kezdte. A lappangó agresszivitás csillapodott, és Remus úgy érezte, újra képes lélegezni.  
– Rendszeresen kellene bevenned a szert, akkor nem lenne gondod az indulataiddal – jegyezte meg a sápadt alak.  
A szavakra a férfi érezte, hogy akaratlanul vér önti el az arcát, mert ez megcáfolhatatlan tény volt. Feledékenysége miatt a farkas nem egyszer majdnem átvette felette az irányítást. Elismerni a saját hibáját egy vámpír előtt azonban nem igazán akarta, így az egyetlen megoldást választotta, amit elfogadhatónak talált. Más irányba terelte a témát.

– Tehát, mi ez az egész? Nem hiszem, hogy a Szövetség túlzott örömmel fogadná, hogy üzletet vezet egy…  
– …intelligens, magas szakértelemmel rendelkező személy? – vágott a szavába nyugodtan Piton. – Igen, ez valóban komoly gond lehet.  
A közbeszólás sem zavarta meg Remust.  
– …vérszívó – fejezte be a megkezdett mondatot.  
A fekete szemek egy pillanatra vörös fénnyel villantak fel a tehetetlen haragtól. A csend másodpercekig tartott, mire sikerült visszaszereznie a bájitalmesternek a nyugalmát.  
A vérfarkas pedig ennek minden pillanatát élvezte. Végre fordult a kocka.  
– Menjünk fel az emeletre, ott majd folytatjuk ezt a kellemesnek ígérkező csevejt.  
Remus egyetértően biccentett, miközben az ágyban fekvő gyermek irányába nézett. Harry az átélt fájdalmak ellenére békésen pihent a könnyű takaró alatt. És bár nem szívesen maradt távol tőle, tudta, hogy ezt a beszélgetést meg kell ejteni. Hangosan soha nem ismerte volna el, szüksége volt a vámpír szakértelmére. Nem csak most, hanem a jövőben is.  
Felérve az felső helyiségbe, civilizált módon ültek le egy asztalhoz egymással szemben.

– Tehát? – mérte végig a farkas a karcsú alakot.  
– Kitaszított vagyok, akár csak te – közölte vele egyszerűen a tényt.  
– Én nem vagyok…! – kezdett volna tiltakozni a másik vehemensen, de Perselus egy türelmetlen legyintéssel hallgattatta el.  
– Ugyan! Falka nélküli farkas vagy, azonban míg te szabadon mozoghatsz, számomra ez nem lehetséges – jegyezte meg keserűen.  
Ez bizony igaz volt, mert bár a vérfarkasok megítélése eléggé rossz volt, viszont voltak fokozatok ebben.  
– Hogyan sikerült eljutnod idáig? Mármint, itt van ez a bolt. Egyedül ezt nem érted volna el. – A kijelentés hatására a sápadt arcon egy kelletlen fintor jelent meg.  
– Dumbledore.  
A döbbenet hatására Remus ajka meglepett „oh-t” formált.  
– A Roxfort igazgatója?  
– Van más is, aki elég hatalommal rendelkezik ehhez? – A kérdésből áradt az irónia, melytől a másik fél totális idiótának érezte magát.  
Ez kifejezetten nem tetszett neki. Remus bevette a nyugtató főzetet, mégis érezte a farkas nyugtalanságát.  
Érthető, hiszen ősi ellenségek voltak. Fajuk ösztönösen gyűlölte egymást. Ezzel a másik fél is tisztában volt, és bár egy porcikája sem kívánta, de tudta, az első lépést neki kell megtennie.  
– A családomat hatalmába kerítette a vérszomj, mire visszatértem egy hosszabb utazásomból. Habár, ha ott lettem volna, akkor is csak egy dolgot tehettem volna – törte meg végül az egyre hosszabbra nyúló csendet Piton. - Végett vetni a szenvedésüknek.  
Látva Remus tekintetét, ajkán egy hideg mosoly tűnt fel.  
– Ilyen a természetünk. A született vámpírok szeretnek felsőbbrendűnek tűnni, ők sem különbek az Elfajzottaknál. Csupán jobban titkolják a vágyaikat. A hatalom egy olyan drog, aminek még ők sem tudnak ellenállni, és a vér ezt nyújtja számunkra.  
– És persze te kivétel vagy? – szúrta közbe Remus a kérdést érdeklődve.  
A válasz habozás nélkül érkezett:  
– Természetesen nem. Született vámpír vagyok – a mondat közben ajka szélénél figyelmeztetően tűntek fel metszőfogai. – Viszont látom, mi vezet a bukásunkhoz, ha nem teszünk valamit ellene sürgősen. Ezért is léptem évtizedekkel ezelőtt kapcsolatba a Roxfort igazgatójával, mert a megoldáshoz szükség van a mágikus tudásra. A bájitalkészítést csak ott tanulhattam ki teljes mértékben. A fiatal éveim jelentős részét Roxfortban töltöttem, az árnyak között rejtőzve.  
– Fiatal? Mégis mennyi idős vagy? – mérte végig kíváncsian Remus a férfit.  
Tisztában volt vele, hogy ideális körülmények között az örökké erősen igaz a vérszívókra. A szemben ülő férfi a húszas évei közepében járt látszólag, viszont akár több száz éves is lehetett. Ezért is utálta őket Remus a sok egyéb ok mellett, mint például az állandó hatalom mániájuk.  
– Idén töltöm be a kilencvenötödik évemet.  
„Szóval csak a nagyapám lehetne” – állapította meg savanyúan. És közben fogalma sem volt miért is zavarja ez a tény ennyire. Hiszen a saját életciklusa is jóval hosszabb volt, mint a mugliknak.  
– Jól tartod magadat – felelte végül a lehető legudvariasabb hangon.  
Erre egy majdnem vigyor tűnt fel a keskeny arcon, miközben azt mondta:  
– A vámpírok között még így sem számítok teljes jogú felnőttnek. Ahhoz kellene még pár száz év.  
Remus kénytelen volt hangosan is elismerni a vámpír elszántságát:  
– A Roxfortba nem csak a varázsló gyerekek járnak, hanem a leendő vadászok is. Ők pedig ösztönösen megérzik a vámpírok jelenlétét.  
– Ezért is töltöttem éveket egy szobában, amit csak nagy ritkán hagyhattam el éjszaka. – Láthatóan az emlék érzékeny pontja volt, mert az asztalon nyugvó keze ökölbe szorult.  
– Az igazgató, gondolom ezzel próbált megvédeni – jegyezte meg Remus.  
– Nehéz eldönteni, mi volt a célja ennek – közölte egy üres mosollyal Piton. – Menedéket vagy börtönt nyújtott számomra? Dumbledore cselekedeteit nem lehet megmagyarázni. Más egyből átadott volna rendfenntartóknak, ő ehelyett a védelmébe vett. Ez jó szándéknak számít, azonban ez önzetlenségtől mentes volt. Cserébe… – A férfi a mondatot félbehagyva meredt maga elé egy másodpercre, majd némileg másképp fejezte be a beszédet, mint ahogy valószínűleg tervezte: – …,mint látod, itt vagyok. A börtön változott csupán, de a feladatom majdnem ugyanaz.  
A vérfarkas, mióta kezdetét vette a beszélgetés, már régen feledte a tényt, miszerint az ellenséggel társalog. A szabadság egy farkas számára a legfontosabb. Bezárva nem élhet, mert az lassan az őrületbe kergeti, és megvadulva támadna minden élőre. Ezért ösztönösen szakadt fel belőle a kérdés:  
– Miért nem hagysz mindent magad mögött, ha ennyire ellened van a helyzet?  
– Szörnyű párosítás – állapította meg Perselus szinte csak magának. – Vérfarkas és még naiv is. – A mondat végén fáradt sóhajjal folytatta: – Nem minden vámpír érez hasonlóképpen a gondunkkal kapcsolatban, mint én. A kutatásom jó irányba halad, ez sokaknak nem tetszene, ha nyilvánosságra kerülne. A Született vámpírok és a Szövetség bár kényes viszonyban vannak, de mégis képesek egymással kommunikálni. Viszont, ha meglesz a gyógymód, amivel kiváltható lenne a vér,akkor nyíltan nem tiltakozhatnak ellene. A Vadászok egyelőre csak az elfajzott vámpírokra koncentrálnak. Viszont, ha a többiek megtagadnák a kifejlesztett szer használatát, az felérne egy hadüzenettel. Tehát, ha tehetnék, még azelőtt végeznének velem, hogy választaniuk kellene, és le kellene mondaniuk az önkéntes donorokról.

A bájitalmester nem örült, hogy életének bizonyos részleteit fel kellett fednie, de szükséges volt ahhoz, hogy a farkas bízzon benne, és ne árulja el a titkát. Ehhez pedig valamennyire ismernie kellett a háttért. Szerencsére a terv bevált, mert más esetben drasztikusabb eszközhöz kellett volna folyamodnia. És bár Dumbledore megértette volna az okot, de ezzel újabb fegyver került volna a tarsolyába, amivel markában tarthatta volna a vámpírt.  
– Úgy vélem, minden kérdésedre választ kaptál, most én jövök. Ki a fiú?  
Általában nem igazán mutatott érdeklődést a körülötte élők iránt, viszont a pincében lévő kölyök más volt. Vérének illata ismeretlen hatást gyakorolt rá. És nem azért, mert évek óta nem ivott élőből. Perselus Piton köszönte szépen, de évtizedek óta megvolt e nélkül is. Ugyan még nem volt tökéletes a szer, de kifejlesztett egy vérpótlót, habár egyelőre a vámpír test igényeinek nem felelt meg teljes mértékben.  
A bájitalmester sejtette, hogy fajtája anyagcseréje túlzottan gyorsan bontotta le a bájitalt, ezért maradt hatástalan. Talán, ha… Elrévedező gondolataiból Remus hangja szakította ki.  
Válaszát hallva egy soha nem feledett arc villant fel emlékeiben. Rég halott szívébe pedig éles fájdalom nyílalt. Hála nagyszerű önkontrolljának, vendégének semmi sem tűnt fel szenvedéséből.  
– Harry Potter.  
A név úgy érte Perselust, mint egy jól irányzott ökölcsapás. Maga elé motyogva mondta ki az első gondolatát, egy rövid időre megfeledkezve társaságáról.  
– Úgy tudtam, hogy az egész család meghalt. Az nem lehet…  
Remus egy csepp értetlenséggel szemlélte a reakcióját, azonban nem tulajdonított túlzott jelentőséget neki. Az eset alatt külföldön tartózkodott, de még ott is nagy port kavart az akkori gyilkosságok híre.  
– A világ számára igen. – Egy kis szünet után szinte bocsánatkérően folytatta: – Vannak dolgok, amikről nem beszélhetek. Röviden annyit, hogy a gyerek a rokonaihoz került, ami óriási hiba volt, mint kiderült.  
A nyugalom, mely eddig a vámpír legfőbb jellemzője volt, semmisé vált. Remus érezte a változást, bár nem értette az okát.  
– Mi az? – tette fel a kérdést akaratlanul.  
Percekig csend ülte meg a helyiséget, és már azt hitte, nem is fog választ kapni. Végül érzelmektől fojtott hangon szólalt meg a másik:  
– Ismertem Lily Evanst… Ő egy nagyon kedves személy volt.  
Ez felkeltette a kíváncsiságot a farkasban és a férfiban egyaránt. Mielőtt tovább faggatózhatott volna, Perselus teljesen váratlanul állt fel az asztaltól. Utána pedig már hátat fordítva, utánozhatatlan kecsességgel indult meg a pince irányába.  
Mintha csak érezte volna a vérfarkas értetlenségét a válla felett éppen csak hátraszólt:  
– A fiúnál ellenőriznem kell, hogy a bájitalok hatnak-e rendesen.  
– Én is…  
– Maradsz! – hangzott el a határozott utasítás, mellyel szemben Remus képtelen volt ellenkezni. – Amúgy is útban lennél.  
Remus tehetetlenül bámulta, ahogy a bájitalmester eltűnik a szeme elől, és csak utána morogta maga elé dühödten:  
Mi vagyok én?! Egy kutya? Átkozott vámpír!

Azonban mégsem ment a karcsú alak után, mert valami érthetetlen okból ösztöne azt súgta, hogy megbízhat a vámpírban.


	5. 5. fejezet

A nő ébredése automatikus volt, akár a lélegzetvétele, amire egyáltalán nem volt szüksége. Az ágyon felülve tudomást sem vett arról, hogy a testét takaró selyemköntös félrecsúszva felfedte mellének lágy ívét. Kíváncsian mérte fel a helyiséget, mely ismeretlennek tűnt számára. A szobában kellemes félhomály uralkodott, mely finom érzékeinek megnyugtató volt. A falak, a bútorok és minden más is koromfekete színben tündökölt. Az összhatásban az egyedüli eltérést egy szál vöröslő rózsaszál jelentette, mely a sötét mahagóni asztal felületén feküdt. 

Mielőtt felfogta volna, teste már mozdult is, és a virág a kezébe került. Mindeközben észre sem vette gyorsaságának nem emberi voltát. Az orrához emelte a virágot, habár anélkül is érezte bódító illatát.   
A tudatos gondolatok messze jártak. Nem számított, hogy kicsoda, vagy miért van itt… ami igazán fontos volt, az a gyötrő éhség, mely csak erősödött, mióta megpillantotta a virágot. A színe a vérre emlékeztette, ajkába harapva érezte, amint fémes íz tölti meg száját. Ennek hatására kíváncsian tapogatózott ujjával, mire éles szemfogakat talált, miközben ezt felfedezte, sajnálkozva állapította meg, hogy az általuk ejtett sebből a vérzés megszünt.  
Ezután elgondolkodva emelte maga elé karját, és bőrén keresztül látni vélte az erek hálózatát. Ha itt harap, akkor a sérülés mélységének köszönhetően több vérhez juthat. Igen, még többre vágyott.  
A tervezésbe annyira belemerült, hogy közben fel sem tűnt számára az ajtó nyitódása. Észre sem véve a plusz személy érkezését, már emelte is volna szája elé karjának lágy húsát. Ebben viszont meggátolta egy mélyen zengő hang.  
– Valaki itt igazán éhesnek tűnik.

A nő tekintete az ismeretlenre siklott, és jobban lenyűgözte, mint a rózsa. Úgy érezte, napokig képes lenne csak bámulni, mert szépsége olyan volt, mint a holdfényes éjszaka. Sejtelmesen veszélyes és olykor halálos.   
Azonnal érezte, hogy hozzá tartozik, fel sem merült benne az ellenkezés szikrája. A kezében lévő virágot ezután érdektelenül ejtette el, mire az ismeretlen arcán egy szórakozott mosoly suhant át.  
– Gyere ide – hangzott el az utasítás, bár enélkül is a teste ösztönösen mozdult felé.  
Közelébe érve a női kezek érintették volna a férfi márvány fehér bőrét, mely leomló ruhája takarásból kitűnt. Mielőtt azonban vágyai szerint cselekedett volna, kérdően pillantott fel, engedélyre várva.  
A vonzó arcon egy nyájas mosoly tűnt fel, miközben azt mondta:  
– Csak bátran, Liliana.  
Mire kimondta ezeket a szavakat, már mohón értek is hozzá. A selymes bőrhöz, mely alatt acélos erő húzódott. A szabadság adta hévben maga sem tudta eldönteni, mihez érjen még. A hosszan leomló koromfekete tincsekbe markoljon, vagy a ruháját lazítsa meg jobban.  
– Liliana? – kérdezett vissza tétován, miközben még közelebb húzódott a férfihoz. – Ez a nevem?

A válasz nem túlzottan érdekelte, csak újra hallani akarta azt a csábítóan mély hangot. Fantasztikus volt érinteni a férfit, de mikor viszonozták ezt, az még jobb volt.   
Szemét behunyva élvezte a magabiztos ujjak játékát, melyek a lazán megkötött köntösét kioldva fedték fel testének meztelenségét. A zavar egy percre sem kerítette hatalmába, és azt kívánta, bár erősebben markolna húsába a másik. És még közelebb húzódva, némán követelte a teljes figyelmet magának.  
– Lily – súgták a füléhez hajolva. – Régen, egy másik életben így hívtak. Viszont ez túl egyszerű név egy olyan szépségnek, mint te. Mondd hát, ki vagy?  
A név hallatán nem idéződött fel benne emlék, mely ehhez a névhez köthette volna. Ha a fölé tornyosuló alak máshogy akarja hívni, hát legyen. Igazán lényegtelen apróságnak tűnt ez az adott percben.  
– Liliana – válaszolta engedelmesen.  
– És kié vagy?   
A nő érezte, hogy a testén gyötrően éhes izgalom lesz úrrá, mely egyre magasabb hőfokra hág. Háttérbe szorítva egy egészen másfajta éhséget, ami ébredése óta kínozta.  
– A tied, uram – lehelte elfúló hangon, mikor mellének halmába markoltak.   
Fejét hátra döntve nyögött fel, eközben hallotta a sötét nevetést, mely selyemként cirógatta bőrét.   
_  
Erősebben. Mélyebben._

Ezek a szavak zakatoltak fejében, miközben a fenekénél fogva megragadva emelték a magasba. Lábait ösztönösen fonta a karcsú derék köré, míg karjai a férfi nyaka köré zárultak.  
– Uram – lihegte, és ajkát a férfi nyakához szorította. – Akarom…  
Sötét elégedettségtől terhes nevetés tört fel a másikból, érezve és hallva is a nő reakcióját.  
– Pontosan tudom, mit szeretnél – lehelete felé, majd a szoba közepénél álló asztal szélére ültette Lilianát.  
A tettre a köntös végleg feladta küzdelmet a gravitációval, és a derekára csúszva fedte fel a karcsú test teljes pompáját. A nő mindenfajta szemérem nélkül dőlt hátra az asztalon. Eközben lábát szélesebbre tárva csábította a másikat, hogy megtegye az utolsó lépést, mely elválasztotta őket. A tűzet, mely égette, semmi sem csillapíthatta, és ennek hevétől saját kezével markolta mellének halmát. Ez azonban kevés volt, és csak fokozta kínját. Egy másik kezet akart magán érezni, és a lábai közötti sajgás a pillanatok múlásával csak erősebbé vált.  
A fölé tornyosuló alak élvezettel figyelte az asztalon vonagló nő játszadozását. Egy másik alkalommal órákig fogja nézni, ahogy a vágy az őrületbe kergeti, tervezte kéjesen. Azonban az első ébredésnél fontos volt az időzítés, ha a nő teljes engedelmességét kívánta birtokolni. Éveket várt az ébredésére.   
A teremtett vámpírokkal pont ez volt a legfőbb gond, hogy átalakulásuk túl sokáig tartott. Ha egyszer a folyamat elkezdődött, akkor hibernációs álomba merültek. Ez pedig túl hosszú időre húzódott el. Egyelőre. Tervei között szerepelt ennek is a megváltoztatása.  
– Hívj Voldemortnak. – A mondat közben egy könnyed mozdulattal hatolt be a készséges testbe.  
A mozdulat váratlansága egy pillanatra megdermesztette a nő testét. Minden egyes döfés újabb és újabb magaslatokba emelte érzékeit. És már fogalma sem volt, mihez érjen… a mellébe markolt, majd a férfi ruháját próbálta letépni, mely testét fedte. Azonban Voldemort könnyed mozdulattal söpörte le magáról a karcsú ujjak szorítását. Sötét elégedettséget érzett, hogy a büszke nő, aki hat évvel ezelőtt megvetően mérte végig, most magáról megfeledkezve élvez. Általában gyorsan megunta a partnereit, de érezte, ez alkalommal más lesz a helyzet. Élvezettel tervezte, miként és hogyan fogja a bűnbe rántani Lily Pottert.  
– Mondd ki! – utasította parancsolóan, miközben még mélyebbre hatolt a nőben.  
– Vold… emort – nyögte válasz gyanánt.  
– Kié vagy?  
Liliana biztos volt benne, hogy haldoklik, mert ezt a kéjt nem élheti túl. Gondolkodni nehéz volt, mégsem tagadhatta meg a választ.  
– A tied… örökre – sikított fel, miközben a gyönyör csúcsára ért.  
Eközben pedig egy érzéketlen nevetés tört fel a másikból, majd a törékeny testre hajolva ezt mondta:  
– Jó kislány.

A kimerült nőt az asztalról felemelve vitte az ágyhoz Lefektetve oda, Liliana bágyadtan bámult fel Voldemortra, mire annak ajkán egy széles mosoly jelent meg, felfedve szemfogainak fehérségét. Erre egy egészen másfajta kéj ébredt fel Lilianában.  
– Vér a véremből – mondta a szavakat, majd Voldemort váratlanul a csuklójába harapott.  
Majd tette után karját nyújtotta a vörös hajú nő felé, miközben a sebből kiszökkenő vérnek esélye sem volt a lepedőre hullani, mert mohó száj zárult rá. 

 

oOoOo

 

Perselus sebesen haladt laborja felé, és elérve céljához, tüzetesen vette szemügyre a hason fekvő apró alakot. A gondolatai között csak egy mondat ismétlődött: _„Az nem lehet… Lily nem tette volna.”_  
Az önáltatás soha nem volt erőssége, ezért pontosan tudta, miként derítheti ki az igazságot. Ehhez nem is kellettek különleges dolgok, pusztán egy kis vér, meg némi hajszál. Elgondolkodva mérte végig az ágyán heverő kölyköt.  
A hátán lévő kötésekből könnyedén kinyerte volna az egyik összetevőt, azonban nem akarta megbolygatni eddigi munkáját. Inkább egy kisnyelű kést fogva karcolta meg Harry felkarját. A seb még egy centis sem volt, így később az egyéb sérülések tömegébe könnyedén fog beleolvadni. A vérzés nem volt erős, de pont ahhoz elegendő, hogy megszínezze a kezében tartott fiola alját. A hajszálhoz pedig csupán gyengéden végig kellett simítania a koromfekete fürtökön, hogy pár szál a kezében maradjon.   
Megszerezve az összetevőket az asztalához sietett, majd jó időre megfeledkezett a világról. A végén, mikor az eredmény nyilvánvalóvá vált, nem tudta, mit is érez egészen pontosan. Bár ez nem volt meglepő számára. Az érzelmekkel mindig is hadilábon állt. 

A fellépő káoszban egy dolog bizonyos volt, hogy ez még rengeteg gond forrása lesz. És rajta áll, hogy a tudása, ha nem is örökre, de jó időre rejtve maradjon. Ez nem csak a gyermek érdekét szolgálta, hanem Perselusét is, mert időre volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy megszokja az életében bekövetkezett változást. Elfogadni a tényt, miszerint van egy… fia, aki vér a véréből. Egy Dhampír, ami eddig csak a vámpírok mítoszaiban szerepelt, és abban is a tabuk között.   
Egy vérszívó közösülhetett emberrel, ebben nem volt semmi különös. A testi örömöknek semmi sem szabott gátat. Azonban az érzelmek itt soha nem játszottak szerepet.   
Perselus fajtája különösen nehezen szaporodott. Mármint a Tisztavérűek, mert egyedül ők voltak képesek létrehozni az új generációt. A Teremtettek egészen más kategóriába estek, számukra ez a lehetőség nem adatott meg. Mint mindennek, az örök életnek is megvolt a maga ára.  
Valamint egy ember és egy vérszívó közötti gyermekáldásnak az esélye az egy százalékot sem érte el. Két külön fajhoz tartozva ez egy cseppet sem volt meglepő. Mégis az elhanyagolható esély ellenére a vámpírok mindig vigyáztak, ha emberi nővel háltak, és többször ugyanahhoz a személyhez nem tértek vissza.  
Ha pedig megtörtént volna a lehetetlen, a leendő anyát még a terhessége ideje alatt kivégezték volna. Miért? Mert a Vadászok is rosszak voltak, mert erő terén felértek az ellenséggel, de egy Dhampír egyesítette magában mindkét faj legjobb tulajdonságait. Azonban ezzel együtt a gyengeségek is ott voltak.  
Perselus lenézett a fiúra… a fiára, ehhez a gondolathoz fogalma sem volt, mikor tud majd hozzászokni, és nehéz volt elképzelni, hogy a törékeny kölyök a született ellensége is egyben. 

Korához képest aprónak és gyengének tűnt. Azonban egy átlagos gyerek már a korábbi sérüléseket sem élte volna túl, melynek nyomai ott voltak a testén. Erősebb, mint aminek tűnik, nyugtázta a tényt.  
Érezte, hogy ez életének egyik meghatározó pillanata. Nyakába veszi a terhet, melyet tudása jelent, vagy a könnyebb utat választja? Szeme vörös fénnyel villant fel, ahogy közelebb lépett a fekvő alakhoz.  
Egy könnyed mozdulat lenne, és véget is érhetne. Ezzel valószínűleg Harry számára is szívességet tenne. Hiszen mi várna a fiára? Boldog gyerekkor? Az ötletre is legszívesebben megvetően horkantott volna fel. A kölyök élete eddig is maga volt a pokol… most pedig, hogy rátaláltak, még rosszabb lesz. Örökös harc, életveszély vár rá, és minden bizonnyal egy erőszakos halál. Még csak pár perce tapasztalta meg az apaság örömeit, de már most érezte, ahogy az aggodalomtól görcsbe rándul a gyomra. Mi a helyes lépés? Van egyáltalán olyan döntés, melynek végeredménye nem végzetes?   
Gondolatai közepette karcsú keze a fiú törékeny nyaktól centikkel állt meg, miközben Lily hangját vélte hallani:

„Szeretlek, Perselus.”

Egyetlen könnyed mozdulatot kellett volna tennie, és véget ért volna a belső küzdelme. Eleget téve a kimondatlan törvénynek, mely tiltja a Harryhez hasonló utódok életben maradását. Azonban a fiú nem csak a saját véréből született, hanem Lilyéből is. Ez pedig egy olyan tény volt, amely a döntésével szembeni összes kételyt elsöpörte. Ezen gondolatok közepette folytatta a megkezdett mozdulatot, és szokatlan gyengédséggel húzta feljebb a takarót a… fián.  
A mozdulatra váratlanul a gyermek oldalra fordított feje bágyadtan próbált felemelkedni, eredménytelenül, mert erőtlenül zuhant vissza a párnára. A főzetektől kábultan nyitotta ki szemét, majd hunyorogva próbálta kivenni a közelében lévő alakot. Mielőtt megpróbálkozhatott volna szavakat formálni, egy eddig soha nem hallott mély hang megnyugtatóan súgta felé:  
– Aludj, Harry. Most már minden rendben lesz.  
Hazugság, gondolta a fiú, mégis képtelen volt ellenállni a lágy hang parancsának, és visszamerült az öntudatlanságba, ahol nem fájt élni.

Perselus a sokktól nehézkesen zuhant a közelben lévő székre. Lily szemei tekintettek rá, még ha csak egy pillanatra is. Habár csak egy villanásra látta a zöld mélységet, ennyi pont elég volt. Szíve minden dobbanásával szerette Lilyt, és már ezzel megszegte az egyik legfőbb törvényt, ami a fajtájához kötötte. A nő mégis elhagyta, máshoz ment hozzá. És ez szó szerint majdnem megölte.  
„Képes vagyok újra szeretni? Merek egyáltalán?” – tette fel a kérdést magának. Választ azonban nem talált, és kételkedett benne, hogy egyhamar fog. Viszont egy dologban biztos volt: segíteni fog a fiúnak, hogy kiküszöböljék a „gyengeségeit”. Ez sokkal fontosabb volt, mint az érzelmi kötődés, mivel, ha kiderül Harry titka, akkor legrosszabb esetben azonnal megölik. Mind a két oldal fenyegetést látott volna benne.

Perselus tökéletesen tisztában volt a világ álságos létével. A Vadászoknak pusztán egy félszerzet lenne, míg a másik oldal számára a legfőbb ellenség. Vagy rosszabb. Évekkel ezelőtt a Pottereket és még jó pár másik családot nem véletlenül választottak ki. Okkal támadtak rájuk, melyre Piton még mindig nem jött rá, mi is volt. Hallott dolgokat a sötétben elsuttogni, de semmi kézzel fogható nem került a birtokába. Azonban találkozva a fiával, egyre erősebb lett a gyanúja, hogy több van a háttérben, mint eddig valaha is gondolta volna.   
Az igazság feltárása viszont ráért, először is készítenie kell egy különleges főzetet Harrynek. Ha igazak a mondák, akkor Harry nem csak emberi táplálékra vágyik, ha pedig nem kapja meg, amire szüksége van, folyamatosan gyengül, majd végül pedig életét veszíti. A szemfogait megvizsgálva nem fedezett fel eltérést az emberi normáktól. Viszont a vérvizsgálat vérszegénységet mutatott ki, melyet könnyedén tudott orvosolni.  
A szer elkészítéséhez nem kellett túlzott erőfeszítéseket tennie, mert Perselus maga is kísérletezett vérpótló szerekkel. Igaz, az íze borzalmas volt, ami eddig nem is zavarta, de talán ideje volt gyerekbaráttá tennie, vélte kelletlen fintorral.   
„Vajon karamell vagy mézes ízesítést kedveli a kölyök?” Ezen gondolatok közepette merült ismét munkába.

Eközben pedig teljesen elfeledkezett a fenti emeleten lévő vérfarkasról, aki már többször próbált lejutni hozzá. Eredménytelenül. A Roxfortban nem csak a bájitalkészítést tanulta meg a vámpír.


	6. 6. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A folytatás.

Az éjszaka kudarcát semmi sem tehette jóvá. Ezt tudva, a Patkány alázatosan a padlóra szegezte tekintetét, mert tudta, hogy nem éli meg a napfelkeltét.  
– Az érkezésed előtt már elvitték Harry Pottert?  
A földön térdeplő tömzsi alak megrázkódott a túlzottan lágy hangtól, mert biztos volt benne, jó esetben még van talán két perce. Utána pedig apránként fogják darabjaira szedni. Ha szerencséje van, gyors halált halhat jutalomként az eddig elvégzett munkájáért. Viszont, ha Gazdája nem érzi szükségét annak, hogy ilyesfajta kegyelmet gyakoroljon, akkor napokig is életben tarthatja. És bár ekkor is apránként fogja részeire szedni, de megvonja tőle majd a kegyes halált. Életben fogja tartani a végsőkig, és mikor már szinte nem marad semmi sem belőle, talán végez vele, viszont azt is lehet, hogy elrettentő példaként tartja majd az utána jövőnek. A következő szavak kíséretében fogja bemutatni új szolgálójának az elődjét:   
„Nézd meg jól ezt a szerencsétlent. Egy egyszerű feladatot kellett volna végrehajtania, de azt sem tudta elvégezni rendesen.” 

Habár véresebbnél véres képek zajlottak lelki szemei előtt, hangja csupán enyhén remegett válasza közben:  
– Igen.   
Mesterének reakciójától pedig a hideg is kirázta.  
– Briliáns! – kacagott fel a mondat végén.  
A sötét teremben a hang visszhangozva verődött vissza, mielőtt baljóslatú csend vette át a helyét. Egyedül a foglyok rémült nyöszörgése adott némi háttérzajt, miközben a helyiség közepén álló alak várta a végzetét. A másodpercek múlását óráknak érezte eközben tudva szívének rémült verdesése a legédesebb muzsika Gazdájának. Végül egy enyhe légáramlat csapta meg, jelezve, hogy Ura pontosan előtte van.   
– Nézz fel – hangzott el az egyszerű utasítás.  
A szolga azonnal teljesítette a parancsot, és szembe találta magát a lelkébe hatoló, vöröslő szempárral. Első látásra sokan nőies szépségűnek gondolták Urát még ezekkel a szemekkel is, melyek nagyrészt vérszínűen tekintettek a világba. Azonban a látszat, mint annyi esetben, megtévesztő volt, mert a gyanútlan áldozatok gyorsan ráébredtek, hogy a szépség mivel párosul.  
– Évek óta hűséggel szolgálsz engem. Ezt nem vehetem semmibe. – Ezektől a szavaktól új remény ébredt a férfiban. – A csalódást viszont nehezen viselem – lehelte a vámpír –, és úgy tűnik, erre emlékeztetnem kell, hogy soha ne feledd. Mit is mondtam az utolsó beszélgetésünk alkalmával? – tette fel a költői kérdést.

A Patkány Mesterének közelségétől nehezen idézett fel bármit is elméjében. Azonban ösztönei beszédre bírták, mert az élete múlt ezen.  
– Hogy legközelebb újabb… részemtől szabadítasz meg.  
A sápadt arcon egy jóságos mosoly ragyogott fel.  
– Pontosan. Mivel eddig kellemesen telt a napom, ezért nagylelkű leszek. Választhatsz. Azonban dönts gyorsan, mert az időhúzás nincs kedvemre.  
A döntés egy pillanat alatt született meg.  
– A bal szemem – közölte mindenfajta hezitálás nélkül.  
A mozdulatot nem is észlelte, csak a testébe nyilalló fájdalom volt, ami valóssá tette a percet. Meleg vér borított el arcát, és szájának belsejét, mert megtanulta a leckék során, amit kapott, hogy a fájdalmat csendben kell viselnie. Különben nem lesz megállás, és újabb adag szenvedést kap. Megmaradt szemével a karcsú ujjakra meredt, melyek vértől maszatosan tartották szemgolyóját egy pillanatig. Utána azonban unottan dobták a földre, mint egy megunt játékszert.  
– Kiket is hoztál el nekem ajándék gyanánt? – tette fel a kérdést, miközben elindult a megkötözött foglyok felé, akiknek rémült nyögései csak erősebbé váltak az elmúlt események hatására.   
– Harry Potter az ő gondjaikra volt bízva – közölte sietősen a szolga.  
Voldemort arcán egy utálkozó fintor jelent meg, ahogy végignézett a két testes felnőttön és a gyermeken.  
– Találtál képet a kölyökről?  
– Sajnos nem, Gazdám – érkezett az alázatos válasz.  
– Akkor csak remélhetjük, nem olyan lesz, mint a rokonai. Hiszen úgy látszik, a jövendő mondóknak igaza lesz. Valamiért ez az átkozott fiú folyamatosan elkerüli a végzetét – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva –, és ha már igazi harc lesz, akkor többet várok, mint egy két lábon járó fánkot.  
Ezután vértől mocskos kezével könnyed mozdulattal szabadította meg a testes férfit a szájpeckétől, akinek arcát friss zúzódások borították.  
– Semmi közünk ahhoz a kis szörnyhöz! Az első pillanatban túl kellett volna adnunk rajta – fröcsögte azonnal a fogoly ezeket a szavakat. – Engedjenek el…!  
A további mondandóját elvágta a pecek visszahelyezése.  
– Lehet, szívességet tettünk a Potter kölyöknek – hangzott el a megállapítás kifejezéstelen hangon. – Viszont nem mehet veszendőbe az, ami engem is szolgálhat. A kísérletekhez mindig szükség van önként jelentkezőkre. Liliana, kedvesem, gyere ide. – Az utolsó szavakat halkan ejtette ki, pontosan tudva, hogy a nő érezni fogja hívását így is.  
Hamarosan egy édesen csengő hang hangzott fel.  
– Szólítottál?   
A Patkány jól titkolt utálkozással szemlélte Lily Pottert, ahogy közeledett feléjük. Igaz, az utolsó találkozásuk alkalmával még ember volt, és jóval konzervatívabb a ruhák terén. Most viszont maga volt a két lábon járó kísértés a férfiak számára. Vöröslő haja hosszan omlott le, miközben karcsú testét egy áttetsző fehér ruha fogta körbe, mely inkább kiadta, mint takarta bájait.   
Óh, igen, a Patkány gyűlölte a nőt, aki már átalakulása alatt is túlzottan lefoglalta Gazdáját, de most felébredve láthatóan ez továbbra sem változott.  
„Ez is a bosszú része” – nyugtatta magát, mert tisztába volt vele, hogy Bellatrix halála a nőnek volt köszönhető, és Ura meglehetősen kedvelte az őrült némbert.  
Odaérve melléjük a karcsú alak izgatott mohósággal mérte végig a foglyokat, majd Ura felé fordulva kérdezte:  
– Az enyém lehet a fiú?  
Voldemort sápadt arcán egy jóindulatú mosoly tűnt fel, melyet a szolgája féltékenységgel észlelt.  
– Miért pont a gyereket akarod?   
A nő elgondolkodva döntötte oldalra a fejét, miközben a szemét le sem vette a tömzsi kölyökről, aki félelmében próbált az anyjához minél közelebb húzódni.   
– Ő lehetne a kis házi kedvencem – jelentette ki. – Még túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy igazán tápláló legyen. Viszont gondos neveléssel elérem majd, hogy a vére a legjobb minőségű legyen. És akkor… – A mondat végét nem lehetett tisztán hallani, mert lábujjhegyre állva súgta Voldemort fülébe.  
Az ötlet, amit felvetett szeretője, láthatóan kedvére volt a férfinak.  
– Sok munka lesz vele. – Ezen szavak közben unott pillantást vetett a remegő fiúra.   
A nő arcán boldog mosoly tűnt fel, miközben egy könnyed mozdulattal húzta magához zsákmányát. Petunia hiába próbálta ezt megakadályozni, nem sokat tehetett ellene, mert Lily könnyed mozdulattal lökte vissza a földre elnyomva az ellenkezés szikráját is.   
Láthatóan az emlékek egy apró szikrája sem merült fel benne a foglyok láttán. Valószínűleg ez a próba része volt és egyben a büntetés is. Habár Lily Potter elfelejtette emberi létezésének minden egyes pillanatát, de Voldemort mégis kegyetlen örömöt érzett afölött, ahogy a dolgok alakultak. És tudta, később lesz ez még jobb is. Hadd nőjön csak fel Harry Potter. Legyen erős, gyors, méltó ellenfél, és a végén mégis el fog bukni. Lassan és fokozatosan törik majd meg. A legvégén pedig egy nagy találkozás keretében ismét egymásra talál anya és fia. Milyen megható jelenet is lesz majd az a pillanat.

 

oOoOo

 

Meglepő módon nem a fájdalom, hanem annak a hiánya térítette magához Harryt. Kinyitva szemét az idegen környezet hatására sem esett pánikba, mert úgy vélte, bárhol jobb lehet, mint a Dursley házban.  
Amit látott fekve, egy egészen kellemes szobának tűnhetett volna bárki másnak. Tágas tér, világos színek, és a fiú mégis… vágyott a megszokott szűk térre, sötétségre. A fény zavarta érzékeit, valamint a tágas szoba sem tett jó neki. Szívverése felgyorsult, miközben idegesen markolt bele ágytakarója puha anyagába.   
Ebből az állapotból az ajtó nyitodása szakította ki, és tekintette rögtön a belépő alakra szegeződött. Az ismeretlen kusza, barna haja vad összevisszaságban hullott a vállára, és vékony arcában hatalmasnak tűntek barna szemei, melyek igazi világfájdalmat tükröztek.  
Egy pillanatig némán meredtek egymásra, miközben Harry egész testében megfeszülve várta, mi lesz az idegen első cselekedete. Nem érzett fenyegetést a magas alaktól, mégis az évek során megtanulta, jobb kivárni az eseményeket, mint elébe menni.  
A férfi szemmel látható idegességgel simította hátra haját, miközben ajka tétova molyra húzódott. Azonban ennek ellenére is körbe lengte egyfajta megfoghatatlan bánat. Harry az első benyomásokat gyorsan összegezte magába. Habár magas alkata erőt sejtetett, mégis valahogy betegesnek tűnt a férfi.   
– Harry, úgy örülök, hogy végre magadhoz tértél. – A szavak közben a felnőtt óvatosan közelebb lépett az ágyhoz.  
Láthatóan igyekezett, hogy semmi váratlan mozdulatot ne tegyen, amivel megijeszthetné a gyermeket.   
Remus meglehetősen kényelmetlenül érezte magát Harry fürkésző tekintetének súlya alatt, amely mintha a lelkébe akart volna látni. Az pedig nem az a hely volt, ahova bárkit is szívesen beengedett volna.   
– Remusnak hívnak – tett egy újabb tétova kísérletet a beszélgetés kezdeményezésére.  
A csend még másodpercekig tartott, mire végre a fiú megszólalt.  
– Hol vagyok?   
– Nálam – aztán zavartan nevetett fel –, mármint csak bérlem ezt a lakást. Ha képes leszel utazni, elviszlek a lakásomba. Ritkán vagyok ott, de szerintem tetszeni fog, a közelben van egy…  
– Mi van a Dursleykkel? – vágott közbe Harry, akit láthatóan hidegen hagyott a mondat további része.  
Remus tekintete megkeményedett a név hallatán. A düh egy pillanatra elöntötte, ahogy az emlék felidéződött benne, miként talált rá a fiúra.  
– Soha többé nem kell velük találkoznod – préselte ki a szavakat.  
– Jó. – Először tűnt fel a gyerek arcán egy bágyadt mosoly. – Nem érzek fájdalmat – jegyezte meg a tényt csodálkozva. – Pedig kellene…  
Kérdőn nézett Remusra, aki alaposan felkészült a válasszal. A bájitalmesterrel különös egyezségre jutottak: a titka biztonságban lesz Remusnál, cserébe ellátja bájitalokkal. Habár e nélkül is tartotta volna a száját, de úgy tűnt, a vámpír az adott szóban nem igazán hitt, inkább a valamit valamiért elv híve volt.   
Ezért szigorúan kikötötte, hogy Harry nem tudhat a létezéséről, amivel tökéletesen egyetértett a vérfarkas is. Hogyan is magyarázná meg egy Született Vadásznak, hogy az ellenségétől kapja a szükséges segítséget, ami az állapotához kell. Felidéződött benne a lezajlott beszélgetés rövidke részlete:

„A gyermeknek két hetente be kell vennie ezt a főzetet. A vizsgálat során fedeztem fel, hogy nem csak a verések miatt van ennyire legyengült állapotban.  
Remus aggodalmasan kérdezett vissza:  
– Halálos lehet?  
A fekete szemek kifejezéstelenül villantak rá, miközben válaszolt a vámpír:  
– Ha nem veszi be rendszeresen az erősítő főzetemet, akkor az lesz.”

Bár a gyermek még csak hat éves volt, valahogy jóval érettebbnek tűnt a koránál. A tekintete tükrözte, hogy már nem egy naiv fiúcska, akit könnyedén meg lehetne téveszteni. Ezen Remus nem is csodálkozott, hiszen amiket át kellett élnie, elvették az ártatlan gyermekkor örömeit. És bár ezt már senki sem adhatja vissza neki – ha akarná, sem próbálkozna ilyesmivel, mert a felkészítése nem erről fog szólni –, azonban biztonságot nyújthat Harry számára.   
A napok múlásával kötődés alakult ki benne a gyermek iránt, miközben arra várt, hogy magához térjen. Viszont tisztában volt vele, hogy ezek az érzelmek mennyire veszélyesek. Egyszerre nem lehetett az apja és a kiképzője a fiúnak. Ezért míg Harry megismeri az új világot, aminek részese, addig gyengéden irányítja majd az ismeretlenbe. Utána viszont kénytelen lesz bizonyos távolságot tartani, még ha ez komoly nehézségeket is fog okozni. A leendő edzéseken azonban az élete múlhat, és azok bizony nem a szeretetről fognak szólni. Hanem a túlélésről, ami mindennél fontosabb. Komor képek villantak fel a vérfarkasban, és tudta, első lépésként szükséges lenne némi felvilágosítást adnia Harrynek, hogy mi is vár rá. Úgy vélte, előnyösebb gyorsan túlesni ezen, ezért rögtön a lényegre térve vágott bele a témába:  
– A világ bonyolultabb, mint eddig hitted. És nem csak emberek lakják, vannak varázslók is, és te részben az vagy.  
Harry kételkedve hallgatta a különös alakot, nem igazán hitt a tündérmesékben, azonban jelenleg a férfi kegyelmére volt utalva. Tehát ameddig ki nem találja mennyire is vészes a helyzet játssza a szerepét. Ha Remus azt mondja, a disznók repülnek, akkor az úgy is van. Mégis a mondat vége megütötte a fülét.  
– Részben?   
A férfi zavartan helyezte testsúlyát a másik oldalára, láthatóan nem szokott egy helyben álldogálni és kényelmetlensége tapintható volt. Ha Harry jobban bízott volna az emberekben, talán akkor felajánlotta volna neki, hogy üljön az ágya szélére. Viszont így a másik kellemetlensége nyugtatóan hatott rá, és nem is próbálta enyhíteni azt.  
– Vagyis az vagy – felelte sietve Remus –, de a varázslók között van egy szűk réteg, ami ennél jóval több. Ők a Született Vadászok.  
A sápadt arcon egy szkeptikus kifejezés suhant át a szavakra. A fiú határozottan úgy vélte, már túl van azon a koron, mikor mindent elhitt, amit mondtak neki.   
– És ezt honnét tudod, hogy az vagyok?  
– A villám jel a homlokodon, habár senkin sem jelent meg ilyen formán a kiválasztottság.  
A mondat hallgatása közben Harry akaratlanul is a homlokához kapott, ahol az ujjai alatt érezte a sebnek vélt jelet. A bácsikája nagy élvezettel mesélte, hogy mit vágott hozzá, aminek hatására kialakult a heg. Valahogy az hihetőbb volt, mint amit Remus mondott.  
Kételyei ellenére is igyekezett némi komolyságot erőltetni magára, mert nem jó egy holdkóros szavát kétségbe vonni.  
– És mire vadászok majd?   
Remus tisztában volt vele, hogy Harry egy szavát sem hiszi el. Erre számított is, hiszen muglik között élt egészen idáig, akik, ha tehették, nem vették észre a nyilvánvalót.  
– Nagyrészt… vámpírokra.  
– Óh – sóhajtotta Harry. – Hát ez valami… fergeteges. – A mondat végén némileg hisztérikus nevetésben tört ki.  
A törékeny test a takaró alatt rázkódva mérte végig a magas alakot.  
– Azt várta, hogy ez elhiszem?  
– Nem – érkezett a nyugodt válasz. – Azonban be tudom bizonyítani – hangzott el a magabiztos ígéret.   
Harry jókedve egy szempillantás alatt semmivé vált, Remus önbizalma meglehetősen valósnak tűnt. Végül a fiú úgy gondolta, adhat egy esélyt az őrültnek.  
– Majd meglátjuk – felelte végül, és a mondat végén gyomra hangos korgással jelezte éhségét.  
Arcát pír öntötte el, mire a felnőtt arcán egy vidám vigyor tűnt fel.  
– Mindjárt hozok valami harapnivalót – ígérte kedvesen majd, sietve indult is meg kifelé.

Az éhség nem volt ismeretlen a gyermek számára, azonban ez a reakció igen. Egyedül maradva fogalma sem volt, miként kezelje a kialakulóban lévő helyzetet. A Dursleyknél nagyon egyszerű szabályok voltak. Ha nem vagy szem előtt, akkor békén hagynak. Ha megszegte ezt, felkészülhetett a következményekre. Itt viszont ismeretlen övezet várt rá. „Varázslat?” – merült fel benne a kérdés. „Miért ne?” – vélte rezignáltan. „Ha látom és megfogható, akkor elhiszem.”

 

OoOoOo

 

A fiú pesszimista hozzáállása órákkal később felengedett Az első határozott bizonyítékot egy házimanó szolgáltatta, aki teljesen váratlanul bukkant fel a semmiből.   
Remus éppen eközben helyezte egy székre Harryt, aki ezt teljesen megalázónak tartotta, de ellenkezésnek nem volt helye a férfival szemben. Pedig komolyabb sérülésekkel is könnyedén megoldotta a dolgokat, és nem volt szüksége segítségre. Ráadásul most még élvezhette a kényelmét egy túlzottan puha ágynak is. Végül, mivel nem volt kedve tovább feküdni, belegyezett a cipelésbe. Más lehetősége nem volt, ha fel akart kelni.  
És ekkor teljesen váratlanul megjelent a szoba közepén a manószerű lény. Az aprócska alak tömény alázattal tájékoztatta Remust, hogy a ház kitakarítva várja Gazdájuk visszatértét.  
Harry döbbenetét jól leplezte, és igazán örült annak, hogy ült abban a pillanatban. A kis szerzet hosszú fülével és ráncos bőrével egyszerűen fura volt. Akaratlanul nyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse, de túl messze volt ahhoz, hogy elérje. Remus észlelelte a mozdulatot, és szája széle akaraktalnul is felfelé kunkorodott.  
– Szippancs, lépj közelebb Harryhez.  
Őszinte rémület villant a nagy szemekben, ahogy Remusra nézett.  
– Valami rosszat tettem? – hangjában a kétségbeesés kézzel fogható volt. – Büntetés lesz?  
– Soha nem tennék ilyet. Harry azonban még nem látott házimanót.  
– Óh – sóhajtott fel Szippancs némi megkönnyebbüléssel.  
Aztán tétován oldalazva közeledett a székben ülő gyermekhez, aki erre óvatosan végigsimította az egyik hosszan lenyúló fület, mikor elérhető közelségbe került.  
– Ez igazi – állapította meg ámuldozva, izgatottan csillogó szemekkel.  
– Persze, hogy az – értett egyet a manó öntudatosan. – Szippancson minden eredeti! – közölte büszkén.  
Látva ezt az öntudatosságot, Harry akaratlanul is kuncogni kezdett, pedig ilyesmire életében még soha nem volt példa.

Minden manó szerette a gyerekeket, mert ők még nem tanulták meg a világ kegyetlenségét, és látva a sápadt fiúcska örömét, váratlan bátorságra kapott a kis szerzet. Vékony kis karja a plafon felé lendült, és ujjaiból apó színes szikrák ragyogtak fel, amik fényes zuhatagként ragyogták be a szobát.  
Harry ámulva csodálta a tűzijátékot, és eközben Remus elégedetten figyelte a gyermeki rácsodálkozást. A házimanók ideális gyerekvigyázók voltak, és azonnal döntött is ezen a téren. Látva, ahogy Harry újra követeli a tűzijátékát, úgy vélte, ellenkezésre nem kell számítania.

 

OoOoOo

 

A napok múlásával Harry megerősödött, bár a hátán lévő sebek örök emlékeztetők maradnak, több egyéb sérüléssel egyetemben. Remus ugyan felajánlotta, hogy varázslattal álcázhatják a sebeket, de a fiú ezt nem akarta. A hegek a lényének részei voltak, és elfedni őket olyan lenne, mintha szégyenkezni kellene bármi miatt is.   
Habár úgy tűnt, élete teljesen új fordulatot vett, nem állt szándékában feledni honnét jött és mit élt át. 

Némileg idegesen bámulta tükörképét, és maga sem tudta, miért feszült ennyire. Hiszen csak egy vendég jön hozzájuk, aki állítólag már nagyon szeretne találkozni vele. Harryt még soha senki sem akarta látni, főleg ennyire kitartóan. Legalábbis az óránként érkező levelek áradatából és Remus fáradt sóhajaiból úgy tűnt, nem adja fel egykönnyen.  
Végül előző éjszaka lefekvés előtt megkérdezte Remus, hogy elég erősnek érzi-e magát egy találkozóhoz. Ilyesmi sem történt még a fiúval, hogy bárkit is érdekelt volna a véleménye. Végül a vállát megrántva csak annyit mondott: „Felőlem”.   
Azonban most a tükör előtt állva, már nem volt olyan biztos benne, hogy ez jó ötlet volt a részéről.

Mi van, ha nem tetszem neki?  
És ha utálatos?  
Kedvesnek kell lennem, akkor is, ha nem akarok az lenni?   
Vajon Szippanccsal együtt kell majd felszolgálnom az ételt? A Dursleyk elvárták tőlem ezt, ha vendég jött hozzájuk.

Ezek a kérdések kavarogtak benne, amikor is Remus hangja hangzott fel, és hívta le a földszintre.  
Lassú, óvatos léptekkel haladt, és leérve, a látgatót szemügyre venni nem is volt ideje, mert egy szoros, őszinte ölelésben találta magát. Kétségbeesetten pislogott pár másodpercig, miközben a szíve vadul verdesett mellkasában. Pontosan úgy, mint amikor felébredt az ismeretlen szobában.  
Sok első dolog történt vele, mióta belecsöppent ebbe az új világba, de ez volt… a legjobb. Karjával ösztönösen viszonozta az ölelést, és a nőből áradó virágillatot mélyen magába szívta.   
„Ha lenne anyukám, neki is ilyen illata lenne” – vélte kábultan.  
– Molly, a végén még megfullad – szólt figyelmeztetően Remus.  
Erre nagy nehézségek árán váltak szét, és felnézve a nőre, Harry emlékei között felvillant a vörös hajú angyal.  
– Emlékszem rád. – A szavak közben tétován érintette meg az egyik hosszan leomló vörös hajat. – Azt hittem, csak képzeltem, de tényleg létezel.  
A szavakra a barna szemek fényesen ragyogtak fel, miközben ajkai szomorú mosolyra húzódtak.  
– Óh, Harry, bárcsak veled lehettem volna. – A mondat végén egy újabb ölelésre vonta magához a gyermeket. – El kell jönnötök hozzánk a hétvégén. – A szavak inkább utasításként hangzottak el, így Remus csak egy dolgot tehetett:  
– Így lesz, Molly.  
Az ígéret elhangzása utána Harry egy kanapén ülve hallgatta végig a Weasley család bemutatását. A téma nem igazán érdekelte, felőle bármiről beszélhetett volna a nő. Egészen addig, míg kedvesen mosolygott rá.

 

OoOoOo

 

Harrynek nem sok beleszólása volt a legjobb barátja kiválasztásába. Ron meglátta, és közölte vele:  
– Én leszek a legjobb barátod.  
Harry elgondolkodva meredt a szeplős srácra. Nem igazán értette ezt a barát dolgot. Ez vajon azt jeleneti, hogy az összes új játékát, amit Remustól kapott, most oda kell adnia? Voltak ezen a téren kételyei, mert mikor Dudley akart valamit, nyíltan kimondta azt. Viszont lehet, ebben a világban valamiféle kódnyelvet használnak, Harry fejében a következő gondolat fogalmazódott meg:

Legjobb barát = azt teszed, amit mondok.

Ez nem igazán volt kedvére, mert kedvelte Mrs. Weasleyt, és utálta volna magát, ha fájdalmat kell okoznia neki. Azonban, ha a fia azt hiszi, a szolgálja lesz, akkor úgy fog járni, mint az unokatestvére. Előtte viszont úgy vélte, előnyösebb, ha tisztába jön a szabályokkal, utána pedig nyugodtan megverheti a picivel magasabb fiút. Győzelme felől Harrynek kétsége sem volt. Dudley jóval súlyosabb volt, mégis a verés végén úgy sírt, mint egy lány.   
– Ez egészen pontosan mit jelent? – érdeklődött óvatosan.  
– Huh? – Ez volt az első reakció, amit kapott. – Nem tudod, mit jelent? Hol éltél eddig?  
– A Privet Drive-on – felelte őszintén a másik. – Nagyon ki sem léphettem a házból.  
– Ennyire veszélyes környéken laktál? – érdeklődött kíváncsian Ron.  
Harry töprengően rágcsálta a száját, végül tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem hiszem, a legkomolyabb eset talán az volt, hogy egy pocok feltúrta a virágágyásokat. A lakók igazán fel is háborodtak a pimaszságán.  
– Hát akkor miért nem mehettél sehova sem?  
– A szomszédok miatt – felelte Harry. – A Dursleyk nem akarták, hogy tudjanak a létezésemről. Petunia néni szerint, lelencként már annak is örülhettem, hogy befogadtak.  
– Lelenc?  
– Árva – magyarázta meg Harry segítőkészen. – A szüleim autóbalesetben haltak meg, és így a nénikém gondjaira bíztak.  
Ezután pár másodpercre csend telepedett a két fiú közé, míg végül Ron újult hévvel szólalt meg.  
– Most már biztos, hogy a legjobb barátod leszek! – Észlelve a zöld szemek néma kérdését, így folytatta: – Ez az jelenti, hogy a harcokban számíthatsz rám. Soha nem hagyjuk majd cserben egymást, és megteszünk bármit a másikért.  
Harry ajkán egy barátságos mosoly tűnt fel, mert ez a verzió sokkal jobban tetszett neki, mintha be kellett volna vernie Ron orrát.  
– Rendben – adta a belegyezését a dologba.  
– Gyere, megmutatom a kviddics gyűjteményem.   
Lelkesen iramodtak előre, bár Harrynek fogalma sem volt, miről beszélt Ron.  
– És mi az a kviddics?  
A vörös hajú hátra pillantva csak annyit mondott:  
– Sok megbeszélni valónk lesz. A kviddics az élet értelme! – jelentette ki határozottan.  
Ezután Ron szobájába zárkózva, órákra megfeledkeztek a világról, és Harry lassan megismerte az össze legendás játékos nevét, elért eredményeit, és ámulva hallgatta a játék bemutatását. Seprűn repülni meglehetősen kényelmetlen gondolatnak tűnt, de bármit megadott volna érte, hogy kipróbálja.  
Néha Ron húga próbált bejutni hozzájuk, de a fiút nem hatotta meg a vékony hang könyörgése.  
– Miért nem engedjük be? – kérdezte meg végül Harry.  
– Ginny egy katasztrófa, és állandóan teadélutánosat akar játszani.  
– Szerintem aranyos – közölte Harry, mert a kislány Molly kicsinyített kiadásának tűnt.  
– Nem hallottad még hisztizni, órákig bírja tüdővel. – A mondat végén lemondóan legyintet. – Anya azt mondja, majd kinövi… de mikor?! Hiszen csak egy évvel fiatalabb, mint én! – Tömény tehetetlenség tűnt fel a szeplős arcon. – Legutoljára is megharapott a kis piszok, mert nem adtam neki oda valamit. Ráadásul most éli a kék korszakát.  
– És ez miért baj?  
– Ettél már kék színű csirkét?  
– Nem – válaszolta azonnal Harry értetlenül.  
– Hát én igen! Ginny csak kék színű dolgokat hajlandó enni. A lányoknak tényleg fura dolgaik vannak.   
És mivel Harry megtanulta, hogy a legjobb barátokat támogatni kell, sajnálkozva veregette meg a vállát. Aztán a férfias hallgatást választotta ahelyett, hogy valami vigasztalót mondana, amivel úgysem érne el semmit sem.  
Szerencsére Ron nem az a típus volt, aki sokáig az önsajnálatba merülne. Gyorsan témát váltva terelte a beszélgetést más irányba.  
– Mit gondolsz a Kiválasztottságról?  
Harry a földön ülve, a kezébe tartott kártyákra meredve, elgondolkodva hallgatott.  
– Nem tudom – törte meg végül a csendet. – A mágia és a vámpírok meg a többi lény valahogy nem tűnnek valóságosnak.  
– Hidd el, majd fognak – jegyezte meg a másik fiú sötéten.  
Harryt meglepte Ron hangszíne, és tekintetét a beszélőre fordította, aki érezve ezt, az ingének ujját felhúzva mutatta a csuklóján lévő jelet, majd utána Harry villám alakú sebéhez érintette az ujját.  
– Egy cipőben járunk.  
– Remus erről a részről még nem nagyon beszélt velem – vallotta be. – Csak annyit tudok, ha betöltöm a hetedik életévemet, akkor kezdődik meg…  
– …a kiképzésünk – fejezte a mondatot Ron. – És az biztos, hogy ami ott vár ránk, az maga lesz a Pokol. Tényleg semmit sem tudsz? Tizenegy évesen pedig a Roxfortba kerülünk, ahol varázslást tanulunk.  
– Ha van mágikus erőnk, akkor…?  
– Miért van szükség a Született Vadászokra? Mert mire kimondasz egy varázslatot, addigra a vámpír vagy egyéb természetfeletti lény – a mondat közben Harry torkához ért – már rég feltépi a nyakadat. Erővel és gyorsasággal felérünk velük. Már most a földbe döngölhetném a bátyáimat, ha akarnám – jelentette ki büszkén Ron. – Persze nem teszem! – jegyezte meg védekezően.  
Különös várakozás töltötte el Harryt a vadászás gondolatára.  
– Honnét tudsz ennyi mindent? – kérdezte ámulva.  
A szeplős arc némileg piros színt öltött a válasz közben:  
– Hallgatózni nem szép dolog, de olykor hasznos lehet – érkezett a praktikus felelet.

Harry az információkat elraktározta magában, mert mindig is úgy gondolta, a tudás hatalom. És minél jobban megismeri ezt az új világot, azzal csak a saját túlélési esélyeit növeli. A hiú reményeket régen kiverték belőle, ezért nem is ringatta magát abba az álomba, hogy mostantól csak jó dolgok várnak rá.  
Mivel nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy meglehetősen veszélyes foglalkozás lett számára kijelölve. Emiatt nem töltötte el félelem, és a leendő „pokoli edzések” sem okoztak aggodalmat. Hiszen már megtapasztalta, milyen a totális kiszolgáltatottság, itt pedig ilyesmiről szó sem volt.   
A nap végén még valamit megtudott a Weasleykkel való találkozás során, mégpedig azt, hogy a szülei nem balesetben haltak meg, hanem megölték őket. Ezzel pedig szívében pusztító gyűlölet támadt a vérszívók iránt, akik elrabolták tőle a lehetőséget, hogy megismerje a szüleit. 

Miközben a két fiú barátsága szárba szökkent, addig Remus aggasztó hírekkel szembesült, mikor Arthur kihasználva Molly távollétét, bizalmas információkat közölt vendégükkel.  
– A Dursley családot megtámadták – közölte Arthur. – Nem köthető az eset a vámpírokhoz, azonban…  
– Velem együtt te sem hiszel a véletlenekben – vágott közbe Remus. – Úgy vélem, jobb, ha minél előbb elkezdjük felkészíteni a fiúkat.  
Arthur Weasley arcán szomorúság suhant át, mert pontosan tudta, mivel fog ez járni. És fogalma sem volt, hogyan közölje a felségével, hogy a pillanat, amitől mind a ketten féltek, előbb jön el, mint remélték.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus és Lily múltja elevenedik fel.

Kéretlen vendégei távozása utána testileg és lelkileg is kimerültnek érezte magát Perselus. Általában, ha tehette, kerülte az alvást, és adottságaiból adódóan ez nem is okozott gondot ez neki. Azonban az adott esetben úgy vélte, némi plusz feltöltődés nem árthat. Ezért miután leért pincéjébe, egy mozdulattal söpörte a földre az ágyneműt, melyen még érezni vélte a sérült gyermek illatát, és ezután dőlt az ágyba. Próbált mindent kizárni az agyából, a felfedezését és hogy ez mivel jár. Az éhséget, mely mindig kínozta. A bűntudatot, melyet érzett saját alantas vágyai miatt. A végén mégis minden zavaró tényezőt háttérbe szorított, kényszerítve testét a pihenésre. Habár ott nem a kívánt öntudatlanság várta, mint remélte. Évek óta nem álmodott, és bár közben végig tudta, mindez a képzelet játéka, újra élte a múlt édes keserű pillanatait.

Először a Tiltott Rengetegben találkozott Lily Evanszel. És ez egy cseppet sem volt örömteli találkozás. Lényegében megmentette az életét, és bár nem várt hálát érte, azért a kapott reakció még őt is némileg meglepte.  
 _  
A vörös hajú boszorkány dühös szemekkel bámult a karcsú alakra. Eközben tudomást sem véve pár méterrel odébb fekvő troll holtestére. Hosszú haja vad összevisszaságban keresztezte arcát, és bár ruhája több helyen is szakadt volt, mégis büszke tartása azt sejtette: Mégis miért kellett közbeavatkozni?  
– Nem volt szükségem a segítségedre! Tökéletesen uraltam a helyzetet.  
Perselus nem értette az embereket, és meglehetősen irracionális teremtményeknek tartotta őket. A lánynak nyilvánvalóan valami mentális gondja lehet, ha nem veszi észre, mikor az élete éppen csak egy hajszálon múlik.  
– Számomra pont az ellenkezőjének tűnt a helyzet – jegyezte meg nyugodt türelemmel. – A troll fel akart falni, és ebben csak az akadályozta meg, hogy a pálcád a szája útjában volt.  
– Ez a terv része volt – közölte sietősen az áldozat.  
A férfi visszaemlékezett a pár perccel ezelőtti eseményekre, ahol jelen volt egy törékeny emberi test, valamint egy pálcával kitámasztott állkapocs. Ennek pedig a dühöngő troll nem igazán örült.  
– Valóban? Nekem nem így tűnt, de legközelebb majd visszafogom a kényszert, hogy segítsek – válaszolta végül udvariasan.  
Ezután már szándékában is állt magára hagyni a hálátlan nőszemélyt, mert a drága idejét nem akarta tovább vesztegetni tini lányokra. Dumbledore meglehetősen szűkre szabta azokat a pillanatokat, mikor szabadon mozoghatott. Igaz, akkor is csak a sötét árnyak között, nem mintha a fénybe vágyott volna.   
Habár elviselte a nap égető erejét, alapvetően a vámpírok éjszakai teremtmények voltak. Így nem okozott neki nehézséget betartani az igazgató által felállított szabályokat.  
Végül is fogoly volt, még ha a kalitkának nem voltak rácsai. Gyűlölte, hogy egy habókos bolond irányította az életét évtizedek óta. Szabadulni vágyott, de az agyafúrt vénembernek mindig sikerült valamivel előrukkolnia, amivel maradásra bírta. Cserébe pedig piócaként szipolyozta a céljai érdekében.  
Keserűsége az idő múlásával egyre jobban erősödött, ezért nem is értette, miért is segített az ember nőn. Az erőtlen elbukik, és ez a világ rendje.  
Megállapította, hogy az iménti közbelépése egy hiba volt. Mert nem elég, hogy önként tett valami jót, ami ráadásul teljesen felesleges is volt, de még veszélybe is sodorta a kilétének titkát.   
Habár a kis boszorka nem vett észre semmi rendkívülit az események hevében. Perselus gyorsaságában és erejében, ráadásul bármennyire is erősködött, pár percre az eszméletét is elvesztette, mikor a földre dobta a troll. Ez mind csak a vámpír javára szólt, és ennek így is kellett maradnia.   
Ezen gondolatok közben már távolodni is kezdett a hálátlan némbertől, mikor váratlan szavakat sodort felé a szél:  
– Talán mehetnénk együtt is… kifelé. Nem mintha félnék, viszont ha már itt vagy felesleges külön mennünk – közölte tétován.  
A férfi a válla fölött hátra nézve mérte végig a karcsú alakot, és tudta, csak gondja lesz ebből. Hiába volt ez a tény nyilvánvaló, kelletlen beletörődéssel torpant meg. Leplezhette bármily jól a félelmét, egy vámpírt nem csaphatott be. A megjátszott bátorsága valószínűleg csak az adrenalin hatása volt, az azonban már a végére ért. Most pedig reszketett, és nem csak a hidegtől. „Ennyit arról, hogy az erősek számítanak, a gyengék meg vesszenek” – állapította meg Perselus öniróniával.  
– Gyere – válaszolta végül fáradtan, aztán tovább folytatta az útját.  
Több invitálás nem is kellett a másiknak, és már mellé is ért a nem kívánt útitárs.  
– Lily vagyok – közölte, mintha bárki kérdezte volna.  
A férfi nem reagált a szavakra, de némasága egy picit sem zavarta a lányt. Sajnos.  
– Általában nem keresem a veszélyt. – Erre a mondatra a férfi szokásától eltérően majdnem felhorkantott. – Valaki szerint a Holdvirág nem létezik, és be akartam bizonyítani, hogy mekkorát téved. Azt hitte, nem merek idejönni! – csattant fel éledező dühvel.  
Annyira belemerült az emlékbe és a mérgelődésbe, hogy észre sem vette, mikor elértek a már biztonságos részhez. A vámpír megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, hogy végre megszabadul tőle. Az évek során néha hiányzott neki a társaság, azonban a Lilyvel töltött percek ráébresztették a nyilvánvalóra: soha nem kedvelte a felesleges locsogást.   
Pusztán a férfi megtorpanás térítette vissza a valóságba a lányt, mire értetlenül bámult fel a magas alakra.  
– Innét már nem lesz semmi baj – közölte vele a tényt kísérője.  
Ezután magára is hagyta volna az embert, hogy folytassa az eredeti tervei szerint az éjszakát. Azonban váratlanul a karjára kulcsolódó ujjak állították meg, melyek ruhán keresztül is perzselően hatottak a vámpírra.  
– Még a nevedet sem tudom – nézett rá ártatlan szemekkel Lily. – Én megmondtam az enyémet.  
– Egy szóval sem kértem ezt – mutatott rá a vámpír a tényre azonnal. – Különben sincs értelme a bemutatkozásnak, hiszen soha többé nem látjuk egymást. – A mondat végén egy könnyed mozdulattal szabadult meg az ujjak szorításától.  
Ahogy távolodott, még hallani vélte a lágy hang makacs suttogását: „Majd meglátjuk még ezt.”  
Az első találkozásnak az utolsónak kellett volna lennie. Perselus egy dologgal nem számolt: Lily Evans makacsságával, ami Roxfortban legendás volt. _

Az álom ismét változott, és egy későbbi emlék elevenedett meg.  
 _  
Az elmúlt hónapokban a kezdeti véletlen találkozások már egyáltalán nem a szerencsén múltak. Habár Perselusnak erős volt a gyanúja, hogy eddig sem az játszott szerepet bennük. Lily egy vakmerő kis boszorka volt, akinek, ha a figyelmét valami felkeltette, akkor attól nem szabadult meg egy könnyen. Ezt a férfi a saját bőrén tapasztalta meg, mikor valahogyan mindig a vörös hajú lányba futott bele, bárhogy is igyekezte kerülni. Vagy éppen a megmentésére kellett sietnie, amiért általában hálára nem számíthatott.  
Az elején próbált tudomást sem venni róla, azonban hallgatag hozzáállása sem törte le a boszorka lelkesedését. Beszélt kettejük helyett is eleget.   
Aztán egy idő után rá kellett ébrednie, hogy néha már tényleg figyel arra, amiről locsognak mellette. És a pár perces találkozók először csak félórára nyúltak, végül lassan már nem is akarta lerázni a kellemetlenkedőt. Az egyik esemény követte a másikat, és mire ráébredt volna a tényleges veszélyre, a háló már körbefonta. _

_A rajta eluralkodó érzések ismeretlen erővel borították el, és ez nem jelentett feltétlenül rosszat. Az egyedüli árnyoldala a dolognak a kísértés volt, amit a lány jelentett. A vére. Habár évtizedek óta visszafojtotta a benne rejlő éhségen, az nem jelentette azt, hogy nem kívánt többet. A gyógymód, melyen dolgozott fajtája számára komoly előrehaladásokat ért el. Viszont az áttörés még váratott magára. Ha meg is lett volna a szer, az sem jelentett volna teljes megkönnyebbülést, hiszen a lelke mélyén tisztában volt vele, hogy a harapás vágyát nehéz legyőzni. Már az idejét sem tudta lassan megmondani, mikor ivott utoljára élőből, de az emlékeket feledni nem lehetett. A közelséget, melyet egy másik test jelentett, a vért, ami élettel töltötte el, felpezsdítve az érzékeket._

_Az emlékeiben annyira elmerült, hogy közben fel sem tűnt neki, ahogy ezek hatására akaratlanul is megnyúltak a szemfogai, a szemei pedig fényesen ragyogtak fel, mint ahogy az éjszakai ragadozóknak.  
Lily elakadó lélegzete volt az, ami magához térítette. Sietve hátrált el a lánytól, hogy még véletlenül se gondolja azt, hogy bántani akarja. Ráébredve erre, sietősen próbálta menteni a menthetőt, de már elkésett. Azok elől a zöld szemek elől nem rejthetett el semmit sem.  
– Sejtettem, hogy ez vagy. Vámpír. Az elején még kételkedtem, mert nem olyan voltál, mint amit hallottam rólatok. Az idő múlásával, mégis egyre biztosabb lettem benne. – A mondat végén az ajkán egy bánatos mosoly tűnt fel.  
– Miért, milyennek kellene lennem? – érdeklődött keserű éllel a hangjában a férfi.  
– Őrült. Vérszomjas. Gyilkos – hangzottak el az egyszerű szavak hezitálás nélkül.  
Kifejezetten fájdalmas volt ezeket hallani tőle, legyenek bármily igazak is. Fajtájának egy részére valóban illett ez a jellemzés.   
Habár az igazság kiderült, meglepő módon mégsem érzett félelmet áradni a boszorkától. Nyilvánvaló volt eddig is számára, hogy Lily vakmerősége a bolondság határát súrolja. Ez most már megmásíthatatlan tény lett.  
– Ha tudtad, miért kerestél meg újra és újra? Ennyire élvezed az életedet kockára tenni? – csattant fel éledező dühvel.  
– Soha nem bántanál – jelentette ki a lány magabiztosan.  
Szavaira harag töltötte el a vámpírt meg a naiv ártatlanságtól, mely sugárzott a törékeny alakból. Hát nem érti meg, miért olyan veszélyesek ezek a találkozások? Eddig azzal hitegette magát, ha embert játszik, akkor élvezheti ezeket a pillanatokat, így azonban már nincs értelme kísérteni a Sorsot.  
Váratlan gyorsasággal ragadta magához Lilyt, akinek felfogni sem maradt ideje az eseményeket. Egy meglepett nyögéssel észlelte, hogy szoros fogságba esett a férfi ölelésében. A fekete szemek természetfeletti ragyogása ismét visszatért, és a sötét éjszakában delejező volt a fény, ami belőle áradt.   
– Nem fogsz bántani – habár a szavak közben a hangja megremegett, mégis bátran állta a másik tekintetét.  
A vámpír ajkán kegyetlen mosoly tűnt fel ezekre a szavakra.  
– Biztos? – hangjának selymes lágysága sötét titkokat sejtett.  
– Ha meg akartál volna ölni, már rég végeztél volna velem – válaszolta Lily.  
Megjátszott nyugalma tökéletes lett volna, ha éppen Perselus nem rendelkezik kitűnő érzékeléssel, így tisztán hallotta szívének heves dobogását, pulzusának lüktetését.   
– Tehetek veled mást is – lehelte a férfi közelebb hajolva a lányhoz.  
Az elakadó lélegzet és testének remegése jelenthetett volna félelmet is, Perselus azonban nem így gondolta, és a következő pillanatban ajka megtalálta a másikét. A kezdeti dermedt mozdulatlanság, amivel csókját fogadták, a tapasztalat hiányáról mesélt, amit a férfi sötét elégedettséggel fogadott. Ő akart lenni az első és az utolsó is a lány életében. Szorosabban vonta magához a karjában lévő törékeny testet, miközben figyelt, nehogy akaratlanul is kárt tegyen benne. Az emberek múlandósága még soha nem volt ennyire nyilvánvaló számára, mint ebben a percben.  
És ettől fogva már nem kellettek kifogások a találkozásaikra. _

Az álom ismét változott, és már egy jóval későbbi időpont elevenedett meg.  
 _  
Az enyhe nyári levegő kellemesen hűtötte le túlhevült testüket, mely a szeretkezés utóhatásaitól még remegve simult egymáshoz. Lily elgondolkodva húzta végig ujját szeretője mellkasán.  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Perselus.  
Heves együttléteik után nem igazán volt jellemező ez a csendes magatartás.  
– Mi lesz velünk, Perselus? – fordította fejét a férfi felé.  
Zöld szemeiben nem titkolt kétségbeesés ragyogott.   
– Mi lenne? Együtt maradunk – érkezett az egyszerű válasz.  
– Meddig?! – csattant fel idegesen Lily, miközben felült. – Hiába van varázserőm, az idővel nem küzdhetek. Előbb utóbb megfogok öregedni, és akkor… – A férfi nevetése volt az, ami félbeszakította a mondatot. – Ez nem vicces! – A felkiáltás után Perselus vállára csapott, amit az szinte meg se érzett. Habár értette, hogy mi zavarja kedvesét, mégsem volt kétségbeejtő a helyzetük. Boszorkaként az élettartama hosszabb volt, mint az átlag embereknek.  
\- Kedvesem, még csak tizenhét éves vagy, szóval azt hiszem, erre a beszélgetésre visszatérhetünk majd olyan száz év múlva.  
A nő elgondolkodva vonta össze a szemöldökét, majd némi töprengés után azt mondta:  
– És mi lenne, ha… átváltoztatnál?  
Az éj sötétjében vérvörösen villantak fel Perselus szemei, ahogy a kontrollálhatatlan düh elöntötte. Érezve, hogy önuralma meglehetősen gyenge lábakon áll, sietősen húzódott el a lánytól, és ruhái után nyúlt. Némán kezdett öltözködni, remélve, hogy mire végez a feladattal, képes lesz normális hangon megszólalni, ahelyett, hogy dühös morgás törjön fel belőle.  
– Perselus – szólongatta kétségbeesetten Lily, azonban nem reagált erre.  
Nagy sokára fordította figyelmét a kis boszorkára, aki felhúzott térdei takarásában próbálta leplezni meztelenségét.   
– Soha többé ne is beszélj erről. Fogalmad sincs, mit kértél! – sziszegte visszafojtott indulatokkal a hangjában. – Újraéledve már csak egy vérre szomjazó szörny lennél.  
Szavaira a földön ülő alak megremegett, azonban makacs tekintete egy pillanatra sem enyhült.  
– Te sem vagy szörny – vágott vissza hevesen. – Az első találkozásunknál sem bántottál, pedig akkor még nem is ismertél.  
A szavakra Piton legszívesebben gúnyos kacagásban tört volna ki. Hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy a felszín alatt mi bújik meg. Viszont úgy tűnt, túl jól rejtette el Lily elől, hogy mi is rejlik a mélyben.   
Természetfeletti gyorsasággal közelítette meg a lányt, akinek még sikkantani sem volt ideje, máris a földre szorítva találta magát.  
– Azt hiszed, mert nem vettem a véredet, különbözök a fajtámtól? – A mondat közben érezte, ahogy szemfogai megnyúlnak.  
Mióta megismerte a lányt, most először nem is próbálta titkolni ezt a tényt. A holdfényben meglehetősen veszélyesen fénylettek fel, és Lily szemei a látványtól nagyra nyíltak. Mióta elkezdődött közös kalandjuk, most tűnt fel bennük először valódi rémület.  
– Gyenge vagy – hajolt a füléhez Piton. – Emberi. A szíved gyorsabban ver most a félelemtől, pont úgy, mint mikor benned vagyok. Ez meglehetősen csábító. – A mondat végén a lány nyakának érzékeny hajlatát szemfogával finoman megkarcolta.  
Vért ezzel nem fakasztott, mert annyira nem akart messzire menni, pusztán vöröslő foltot hagyott maga után a tette. A lány lélegzete szaggatottan tört fel.  
– Hagyd abba, Perselus – kérte lágyan.  
– Miért tenném? Könnyedén megölhetnélek. Ugyan ki akadályozhatna meg ebben?   
– De nem fogsz bántani – érkezett a nyugodt felelet.  
A vámpír teljes súlyával a törékeny testre nehezedett, miközben Lily nyakának hajlatába fúrta arcát. Illata, mint mindig, a jázmint idézte. Egy percig maradtak ebben a helyzetben, majd mielőtt a nő felfoghatta volna, mi történik, a vámpír már el is távolodott tőle.   
– Valóban nem foglak megölni, és pontosan ebben rejlik a különbség a Született és a Teremtett vámpírok között – közölte higgadtan, visszanyerve nyugalmát.   
Látva értetlen pillantását, Perselus letérdelt a túlzottan naiv lány mellé, eközben kedvesen félre simította az arcába hulló vörös fürtöket.  
– A Születettek az urak, míg a Teremtettek a szolgák. Ha egy embert vámpírrá teszünk, szüksége van irányításra. A gazdája hatalma az, ami segíti abban, hogy ne öljön meg minden lélegző lényt, aki csak a közelébe kerül.  
Megértés villant fel a zöld szemekben, ahogy tétován kimondta a megfogalmazott gondolatot.  
– Tehát, ha egy vérszívó megvadul, akkor az azért van, mert nem uralkodnak rajta?   
A férfi sápadt arcán egy keserű mosoly tűnt fel.  
– Nem, az azt jelenti, hogy a vámpír, aki megalkotta, maga is az őrület rabjává vált. Előbb-utóbb mindegyikünket elér ez a végzet.  
– Téged is? – hangzott el az óvatos kérdés.  
A férfi becsukta a szemét, miközben felidéződött benne a vérben fürdő családi otthon képe. Az anyja és a körülötte heverő szolgák széttépett teste.  
– Hiszem, hogy megtalálom a kiutat magam és az egész fajtám számára.  
Hallotta a fű zizegését, ahogy Lily megmozdult mellette. Nem nyitotta ki a szemét, mert nem akarta végignézni távozását. Azonban a távolodó léptek hangja helyett két selymes kar fonta körbe, átadva melegségét, mely a szívébe áramlott.  
– Sikerülni fog, Perselus. Együtt képesek leszünk rá – hangzott el az ígéret._

Az ágyban fekvő férfi üres tekintettel bámult fel a mennyezetre. Régen álmodott már Lily Evansről… vagyis Potterről. Mikor elhagyta, az apró kis kacsójával a szívét darabokra zúzta. Felidéződött benne az utolsó beszélgetéseik egyike:  
 _  
Kivételesen egy ágyban feküdtek egymás mellett, kihasználva a tavaszi szünet adta lehetőségeket.  
– Perselus, szeretnél majd egy kutyát? Olyan aranyosak, mikor még kicsik. Pár hónap múlva végzek, és akkor lehetne.  
Meglepetten vonta fel a kérdésre a szemöldökét, majd végül nem törődően azt mondta:  
– Nem. Egyrészt, mert hangosak, másrészt, pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy miden bájitalomat összetörnék.   
Szavaira a lány kényszeredetten mosolyodott el._

Talán már akkor tudta, hogy gyermeket vár. És felidéződött benne egy másik esemény, ami rá kellett volna ébresztenie az igazságra.  
 _  
A férfi rejtett szobájában ijedten ült fel Lily az ágyban, mire Perselus álmosan azt morogta:  
– Mi a baj?  
– Nem védekeztünk! Sőt, eddig egyáltalán nem tettünk semmit sem, ezért… mi van, ha…? – meredt a nyugodtan fekvő férfira kétségbeesetten.  
– Nem lesz semmi baj – közölte a hátára fordulva Piton.  
– A férfiak mindig ezt mondják, de a végén valaki ott marad gyerekkel a hasában – vágott vissza idegesen a lány.  
Látva ezt, Perselus Lily megnyugtatása érdekében közölte az igazságot a témával kapcsolatban:  
– Nem érdemes erről a témáról beszélni, mert a semmivel egyenlő a véletlen gyermekáldás esélye.  
Érezve a lány meglepett pillantását, kezét felemelve húzta magához a karcsú testet, mely ezután engedelmesen simult hozzá.  
– Én vámpír vagyok, te pedig ember.  
A válaszára egy cseppet sem nőies horkantás hangzott fel.  
– Ez valahogy így hangzik számomra: Te nő, én férfi. Meglehetősen ősemberes ez hozzáállás vagy tévednék? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan.   
A felháborodottsága érezhető volt, és ismerve természetét a vámpír sietősen közölte:   
– Képtelenség, hogy teherbe ejtselek, Lily.  
– De előfordulhat, nem? – makacskodott kitartóan a másik fél. – Volt már rá példa?  
Perselus mióta megismerte Lily Evanst, egy dolgot megtanult: soha nem adja fel, legyen szó bármiről is. Tehát míg nem kapja meg az általa kielégítő választ, addig nem élvezheti a szeretkezés utáni összebújást. Szerette ezeket a pillanatokat, és nem akart lemondani róla. Viszont addig nem lesz része benne, míg meg nem nyugtatta kedvesét.  
– Ha volt is rá eset, olyan régen történt, hogy pusztán legendák maradtak fent róla. És azok nem szépek – figyelmeztette a nőt.  
– Oh, szóval nem vagyok elég felnőtt? Persze, mikor a farkadat a számba…  
Egy karcsú kéz tapadt a Lily ajkára, hogy gátját vesse az feltörő obszcén szavaknak.  
– Elég – sziszegte halkan, majd fáradt sóhajjal folytatta: –, ha született bármi is egy ilyen kapcsolatból, nem volt hosszú életű.  
– Miért?   
Töprengően húzta el a száját a férfi, mert a téma nem volt éppen kedvére való. Elég, hogy egy leendő vadászokkal hemzsegő helyen kell lennie, de akkor még az ágyban is róluk kell beszélnie.   
– Azt mondják, ezek a félvérek nem tartoznak egyik fajhoz sem, mégis birtokolják a vámpírok képességeit, így tökéletes vadászokká válhatnak. Legalábbis a mondák szerint. Élő példa nem akadt még rá.  
Szavaira egy teljesen váratlan reakciót kapott, amit nem is várt. Kuncogást.   
– Tehát a vámpírok tökéletes Vadászokat produkálhatnak. Ez… – a szavak közben észleve Perselus gyilkos tekintetét, sietősen módosított az eredeti mondandóján: – …egyáltalán nem vicces. És természetesen csak elméletileg van így, de azért mostantól védekezzünk.   
A férfi egy mozdulattal rántotta le a takarót a női testről. A szobában a levegő hűvössé vált, mire a mellbimbók hegyesen meredeztek felfelé. Azonban Piton biztos volt benne, a hőmérsékletnek ehhez semmi köze sincs. Érezte a feltámadó vágy illatát, és látta a lány szemeibe költöző ismerős csillogást. Karcsú ujjaival finoman körözve, a bordák ívénél haladt egyre feljebb, a hevesen ziháló melleket éppen csak súrolva.   
– Perselus… – nyögte figyelmeztetően, miközben a férfi ajkát nyakának ívére szorította.  
Pár másodpercig azon az egy ponton maradt, mert ezekben a pillanatokban kétfajta vágy csapott össze benne. A vér utáni vágy éppoly erős volt, mint a testi. Soha nem akart engedni az elsőnek. Erősebb volt annál, minthogy az állati ösztönökre hallgasson, legyenek bármily kísértőek.  
Lily talán pontosan tisztában volt a küzdelemmel, mely szeretőjében zajlott, mert teste ilyenkor mozdulatlanná dermedt, elfogadva legyen bármi is a férfi döntése, és mikor a harc eldőlt, kezével érzékien simított végig a másik hátán, mint az adott pillanatban is.  
– Legközelebb védekezzünk – lehelte a lány, miközben másik kezével belemarkolt a fekete tincsekbe, melyek hosszan omlottak le. – Akarlak._

A vámpír elgondolkodva bámult maga elé, mert talán ekkor ejtette teherbe Lilyt. Vagy az azt megelőző éjszakán. Nem számít igazából a mikor, állapította meg lemondóan. A lényeg, hogy megtörtént. Van egy fia, akit kegyetlenül évekig kínoztak, és fogalma sincs, mihez kezdjen a váratlan apaság tényével. Ezt pedig senkivel sem tudta megbeszélni, mert az felért volna egy nyilvános kivégzéssel. Habár még nem érezte magát késznek a szülői szerepre, és erős kételyei voltak, hogy megfelelne-e, mint apa figura. Mégis, mindezek ellenére, a fiú közelébe akart lenni. Ez a dolgok jelenlegi állása szerint meglehetősen nehéz feladatnak tűnt. Vámpírok és Vadászok nem keveredtek egymással. Még a harcmenetes pillanatokat is megfertőzte az ősi gyűlölködés.

Elgondolkodva ült fel az ágyon, mert ráébredt, a probléma nem fog megszűnni azzal, ha kitalál egy gyógymódot.  
Hiszen nem csak a vámpírok vér utáni vágyára kell megoldást találni, hanem bizony a társadalommal is el kell fogadtatni fajtájukat. A varázslók megtűrték a békében élő vámpírokat, azonban titkon vagy éppen nyíltan gyűlölték is őket. És ha választhattak volna, a Vadászok vígan leöltek volna mindegy egyes vérszívót, nem csak az Elfajzottakat.

Lassan egy terv kezdett körvonalazódni benne, melynek segítségével nem csak a fia közelébe kerülhet, hanem ennél jóval többet is elérhet. Ehhez azonban először is fel kell vennie a kapcsolatot Dumbledore-ral. Az ötlet végrehajtása sok időbe fog telni, és több olyan személyt is be kell vonnia, akikkel évtizedek óta nem is tartotta a kapcsolatot. Viszont, ha első látásra nem akarják majd megölni, akkor lehet velük beszélni értelmesen is. Talán.


End file.
